


Thank you Psychology.

by Smurf2704



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Flogging, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Slightly - Freeform, Spanking, Top Danneel Harris, Top Jared Padalecki, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Whipping, quick pace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf2704/pseuds/Smurf2704
Summary: Rosie is a student at the local college, she is working on a paper for her obscure sexual therapy class, she wants to help people understand their sexual urges, but she ignored her own for so long, everything comes flooding to the surface when she meets a certain hazel eyes hunk. She gets more than she bargains for with interviewing him, but she isn't complaining about anything.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Danneel Harris/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 37





	1. Not what it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags added as the story develops, but i have only written up to half way through chapter three so far, so please bare with me, i am also juggling college work along with this. I hope you enjoy the story that has come from my worrying imagination.

It wasn’t as I expected it to be, there weren’t all the ropes and chains I thought there would be, the lights were soft, instead of the harsh red they are stereotypically seen as. This was a classy joint, but I guess it could all change at night, since I was here hours before opening time. Allow me to give you a little context to what the hell I am talking about, I was at a BDSM club, I was there to interview one of the owners of the place for my obscure sexual therapy degree I was doing. My assignment was to interview, evaluate and analysis someone who derived sexual pleasure from, what society has labelled as, deviant, abstract and abnormal sexual practises. Personally, I hate the words that they use to describe the way people get sexual pleasure, at the end of the day, if it was all consensual and no one got something they weren’t asking for, what was the problem with doing it? Anyway, I was here to meet with Jared Padalecki, a Dominant and owner of a BDSM and SM club, my degree was overall ‘obscure’ sexual therapy, but within that I was doing extra courses on BDSM, dominant and submissive and SM relationships. I had reached out to Jared on a whim on night, I had no idea that he would be so willing to help me and agree to the interview, he seemed quite pleased to be part of It actually. He asked me here at an earlier time so I wouldn’t feel bombarded with all the clubs hustle and bustle, apparently it was quite popular in the community.  
So, here I was, standing like an idiot looking around the impressive club, taking in all the different materials and the lights and the smells, which I was quite pleased to note it didn’t smell of alcohol and sweat, they had a good establishment here. As I was lost in my own thought, I didn’t notice the moving mountain behind me, gradually getting closer and watching my face with an amused expression. A throat clearing brought me back to reality, I whipped my head around to see the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, with broad shoulders, a trim waist, long muscular legs, large hands that looked perfect for holding so much power, I could see the veins in his hands leading up to his white button down, no doubt creating amazing definition on his massive arms. When I realised that I was staring, I blushed heavily and looked away, hoping he wouldn’t have noticed that I was staring at his amazing physic. I didn’t even get to see his face until I looked back at him, a pointed nose, gorgeous hazel eyes, flecks of gold, blue and green running throughout them, lips that looked so damn kissable curved into a friendly smile, creating the most adorable dimples on both sides, his sharp jaw looked like it would cut glass, and then, his hair! Oh, god, his hair looked glorious, nearly hitting his shoulders, framing his strong jaw and high cheekbones perfectly, the colour between caramel and chestnut, it looked so soft and like he had ben running his strong hands through it, I wanted nothing more than to reach up and tuck that one stubborn piece behind his ear. That time he knew I was staring at him, he just kept the smile on his face and let me look, I guess he was used to it, especially with a face like that. When I had finished ogling the poor man, I cleared my throat, my face burning with embarrassment and I quickly looked away again, silently cursing myself for being so damn obvious with my staring. He didn’t say anything about it, he simply smiled at me some more, before pushing his large hand to me.  
“Nice to meet you, I am Jared.”  
God, even his voice was amazing, honey smooth with a slight Texas twang to it. I was so dead.  
“Grabbing his hand to shake, noting the massive size difference, I replied with, “Nice to meet you, Jared. I am Rosie.”  
“You seemed quite lost in thought when I came down.” He jested, releasing my hand.  
“Yeah, sorry. I was just admiring the club, it’s a really beautiful building.” I complemented, hoping to forget the whole staring incident.  
“No need to apologise, please come with me, we can use my office upstairs,”- when I nodded, he turned and began walking up the stairs to my right- “Is this your first time in a BDSM club?”  
“Yeah, I have always wanted to come to one, call it a curiosity, but I could never get up the nerve to actually step inside, so, when I received this project, I jumped at the chance.” I explained, stopping behind him at the top of the stairs when he turned to look down at me.  
“Is it a personal curiosity or for your degree?”  
Was not expecting that question, shit, he’s waiting for an answer.  
“I never really thought about that, my degree has kind of taken over my personal life, but I guess it was more personal, because I was interested in this community even before I started going back to school.” I confessed.  
My answer seemed to intrigue him, he bit his tongue, obviously wanting to push the subject further, but deciding against it for whatever reason. He nodded at me and then lead me into the room to our left, the wall directly in front of us was all glass, looking down at the main floor of the club, there were two large corner couches pushed together to make a large ‘U’ shaped sofa, a hallway, two doors on said hallway, a extra door on the wall before the hallway on the left hand side, and a drinks bar in the corner, then behind me was another door, no doubt the office Jared had told me about. His hand came to rest on the small of my back, gently guiding me towards the room I presumed to be his office, once we reached the door, he led me inside. It was a standard office; bookcases, siling cabinets, a desk, a laptop, chairs on either side of the desk and a large black leather couch with a chair and a table in front of it.  
“Please sit down, make yourself comfortable.” Jared invited, motioning towards the large couch.  
“Thank you.” I replied, taking a seat on the comfortable leather and taking my folders from my tote bag and setting them on the oak table in front of me.  
Jared took a seat in front of me, on the large armchair, he looked at me, waiting for me to initiate the conversation and start the interview.  
“Right, so, over the course of our conversations, I will be asking various questions and making notes on the answers you provide me with. Before we begin, I will need you to sign a consent form,”- placing a black folder close to him and opening it to the consent form I had created-“ this basically says that you have the right to withdraw at any point, you have the right to not answer a question if you don’t feel comfortable to do so, and when everything is finished, I will send you a copy of the finished report to you for you to read, if there is anything in there you have second thoughts about me using, I will have to remove that from the report. Do you have any questions?”  
“How many sessions will we be having, just so I know how much time to set aside to talk with you?”  
“There will be five sessions in total, these sessions will range from two hours up to five hours, you have the right to take a break at any point or stop the interview for the day if you feel that is right for you.”  
“Okay, that will be fine, I don’t mind taking the time to do this, I feel I will enjoy this as much as you will. Where do I have to sign?”  
I showed him where to sign, and date, on the two forms, I then gave him his copy and then took my other folder and opened it to my set questions.  
“So, for today, its going to be some basic questions, so then for the next session I will have more personalised questions based on your answers given today. Are there any further questions you have before I begin?”  
“Nope, I am ready to start.” He assured, nodding in my direction.  
“Okay, firstly I need your full name and age, birthday isn’t needed.”  
“My full name is Jared Tristian Padalecki and I am 24 years old.”  
“Okay then, is Tristian spelt with an ‘a’ or an ‘e’?”  
“An ‘a’, I was actually expecting you to ask how to spell Padalecki.” He chuckled.  
“I make an effort to know how to spell peoples lasts names, especially because I know how annoying it can be with people spelling names wrong. My friends last name is McManus, I have had a lot of different spellings for it, plus your last name was on your email yesterday.”  
“Ahh, very clever, and a good memory.” He complemented, smiling at me with dimples deployed.  
“Okay, next question, around what age were you when you discovered you derived sexual pleasure from BDSM practices or that you realised you derived sexual pleasure from other means than ‘normal’ sex?”  
“I believe I was around 15, maybe 16, I had a girlfriend at the time, I enjoyed sex with her, but I always felt like there was something missing. I spoke to my best friend and business partner, Jensen about it, he said the same thing, so we started doing some research and we found out about the BDSM community. I found out that I enjoyed being the dominant party and Jensen enjoyed being the submissive party. We spoke to Jensen’s girlfriend at the time, now wife, Danneel about it, she understood and did some research herself and they are now in a dominant and submissive marriage with Danneel being the dominant party. Myself and Jensen started this place two or three years ago, Danneel helps us with the place, as well as working another job.”  
“Okay then, so you mentioned your friends, Jensen and Danneel, how long have you known them?”  
“I have known Jensen since we were born, our parents are very good friends, and then Danneel is a year younger than us, we met her in middle school at the age of six or seven. Jensen and Danneel started dating when we were fourteen, I think, and then they got married at nineteen, I was the best man for Jensen. It was a fun day; they are good people and the best friends I could ask for. We actually all live together, we brought a house out right last year and moved in together, because it just made sense that we lived together, we work together and we have always been around each other, it as strange not to live together.”  
“Alright, so, next question is a little strange and I hate the way its worded, but they are the ones I have to ask. What first drew you to take part in abstract sexual practises?”  
“Your right, that is worded weirdly, but I would say that it was because of that girlfriend I had and the sex not feeling like it was complete, I was first drew it though through rope work. I was really interested in the way the rope contracted against people’s skin and then way it was a form of complete control and trust between two partners.”  
“That’s really interesting, and the last two questions tie together, they are equally weird, and I don’t understand the significance of them. So, do you have a romantic partner, and do you define your sexuality and if so, what do you define it as?”  
“I don’t like to define my sexuality, because I don’t like to define others by their sexuality and I don’t want people doing that to me, in saying that, I have had male and female submissive, I enjoy both, but I definitely prefer having a female submissive. As of the moment, I am single, I don’t have a collared sub, and I am playing on a strictly casual basis.”  
“When you say collared, do you mean that you haven’t found a long term submissive that you have felt comfortable enough to have that commitment with?”  
“Yes. The last collared submissive I had wasn’t a good relationship, she wanted and needed more pain than I felt comfortable giving her.” He revealed, nodding slightly at my description of the term.  
“Okay, so there is actually one more question I need to ask before we can finish up today, you mentioned that you are only playing a strictly casual basis because of a past relationship, am I right in assuming, and you can tell me no here, that, that relationship changed how you saw your sex life and how it changed the way you played with others?”  
“I wouldn’t say it changed the way I saw my sex life, but it definitely made me more aware of what my partner specifically wants, she hid a lot of stuff from within our relationship, it made me change the way I see other people and to be more observant of what other people want when they are with me so I can give that to them or so I can tell them that I am not comfortable with that.”  
“Okay, thank you for your time today, I will probably contact you tomorrow to schedule another session, this will be discussing your childhood and teenage years, through to when I walked through your door today, then the next session I will bring personalised questions for you to answer, based on the previous two sessions.” I explained, closing my folders and tucking them away in my bag.  
“That’s great, thank you. I hope I can be a help to your course work through our sessions.”  
“I believe you will be. Before I leave today, is there any questions you have for me, you can always email me if you think of any in the next twenty-four hours?”  
“I don’t have a problem with it, but can I ask why you are going to be asking me about my childhood and teenage years?”  
I sat back on the couch, crossing my legs, before replying,” some sexual therapists believe that there is foreshadowing of later sexual behaviour shown in teenage years, but also early childhood. By going back with memories, I will be able to better evaluate you as a dominant, if I understand your past. Apparently, anyway. I’m not completely sold on the idea on this.”  
“How so?”  
“Someone can be naturally dominant or naturally submissive, that does not mean they will then go into having a BDSM or dominant/submissive or a SM relationship. Obviously, it can help spot these pattens with patients or people we interview, but I don’t think its that reliable of a way to spot patterns.” I explained, apparently, I was interesting him.  
“Wow, I didn’t realise that it could be patterned from childhood, so do you believe that I could have exhibited some signs of domination when I was younger, before I even realised that I was doing it?”  
“Certainly, your friend Jensen, you mentioned he was submissive, he would also have seemed submissive in some parts of his life, before he became apart of the community, that does not mean, though, he is not dominant in some areas of his life, is that correct?”  
“Yes, he is very hard-headed and stubborn.” Jared chuckled, running a hand through his hair.  
“And I am right to assume that you can be submissive in some aspects of your life, as well?”  
“I suppose I can be yes, with my mother if she tells me to do something, you can bet your ass I will do it, that lady scares me. Same with Danneel, she is a dominant like I am, but I will submit to her in a sense, like she will submit to me sometimes as well, but not to the magnitude that submissive’s will, we don’t feel the pleasure from submission like we do from being the dominant ones.” Jared explained.  
By this point I had taken out my notebook again, this was something I needed to write down, I was delving deeper than I thought we would on the first session, I was not complaining about spending time with Jared though.  
“Have you ever been the submissive partner?”  
“Yes, I never do anything to a submissive that I haven’t had done to myself. When we were learning about the community, myself, Jensen and Danneel all experimented together. Jensen is one of the two men I ever been with, we all knew that we wanted to learn, but we didn’t feel comfortable asking anyone else about it, so we taught ourselves and learnt what we liked together. I think that is why we are so close now; we have grown up together and learnt so much about ourselves together.”  
“Okay, well, I have already overstayed my welcome, I will take my leave at that point and we will pick this up on the next session.”  
“You are always welcome here, Rosie. You are more than welcome to come by tonight, I can introduce you to Jensen and Danneel and some other people in the community, it may help with your papers.”  
“Are you sure? You might get sick of me pretty quickly.” It was meant as a joke, but there were real insecurities behind my words, a real fear that he would get sick of me and then I would never see him again.  
“I think it would be a cold day in hell before I get sick of you. You are incredibly intelligent and I enjoy talking to you, I’m happy to show you around the club and introduce you to my friends, if it will help you I’m sure I can talk them into doing a couple of interviews with you?” He offered, smiling at my shocked face.  
“I would love to accompany you to the club tonight, is there anything specific I should wear?”  
“Whatever you feel comfortable in, we don’t have a dress code here, people come in what they wish to be seen in.” Jared replied, standing to help me up from my comfortable lounging position.  
“Okay, I will email you when I am leaving my apartment?” it sounded more of a question than an answer.  
“That would be too much hassle, I will give you my personal number, I will come and get you, I don’t wish for you to get cold feet when you see the place alive with people.” Jared teased, leading me from his office.  
“Thank you.”  
We exchanged numbers while I waited for my taxi, when I was going, Jared made me promise to keep safe and that I would message him when I was ready so he could come and get me. I agreed happily, and agreed to message him that night, I was not going to get cold feet, I had be brave and face the… BDSM community. I am so dead.


	2. Lets talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, i promise it gets better, i just need to get through the initial few chapters, but please bar with me because some smut starts in around chapter four it will be.

When I got home, I went to pay the taxi drive, only to find out that Jared had had one of his private drivers bring me home, I was shocked, I thanked the driver and went into my apartment, happy that my roommate wasn’t at home. I had not got the patience to be dealing with him today, and all his questions about my interviews. I took a long shower, shaving everywhere, maybe unnecessary, but I wanted to feel pampered, I scrubbed at my skin, moisturised my skin when I was finished and washed my blonde hair. Drying my hair turned into a whole thing as the brush became tangled in my locks as I was pulling it through, after a five minute panic session I had it out of my hair and then decided to let it dry on its own for the rest. I did minimal makeup, not wanting to look to clown faced, a little face makeup, powder and bronzer, eyeshadow and eyeliner with mascara to enhance my blue eyes and a light gloss to draw attention to naturally pouted lips. I felt good. Next was the hard part, the outfit. After nearly an hour, I had ended up with a black pair of material shorts, doc marten boots and a long sleeved maroon low cut shirt, my hair fell down to just below my collar bones, framing my face and drawing, maybe too much, attention to the cleavage poking from my shirt. When I was dressed, I sent a message to Jared letting him know that whenever he was ready, I would be waiting. He responded almost instantly, telling me he would be here within fifteen minutes and would come up to my apartment to collect me. The way he worded the message sent a feeling of possessiveness throughout me, he barely knew me, and he was acting this way, what would happen when he knew me and my submissive nature?   
Before I had too long to dwell on the thoughts, there was a knock at me door, which meant that either Chad had forgotten his damn keys again, or Jared had arrived earlier than he said he would. When I opened the door, Jared was stood there, and damn, did he look good. He had changed his outfit from the more business attire he was wearing earlier, now he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with butter soft faded jeans, that I found out later fit his ass to perfection, steel toe caped boots, and a leather jacket sat snuggly on his shoulders. I could fee him giving me a once over as well, taking in my outfit like I was doing to him.   
“You look beautiful.” He whispered, like he didn’t have control of it coming from his mouth.  
“Thank you, you look very handsome.” I replied, praying that my foundation had covered the blush I was sure was now covering my cheeks.   
“Are you ready to go, or do you have to talk to your roommate first?”   
“Nah, he will be fine. I left some pizza in the fridge for him and a note on the counter telling him that I would be out tonight.” I explained, laughing slightly.   
“He sounds like an easy guy to please?” There was something behind his voice, maybe a hidden question or something.   
“Yeah, he is, when he isn’t bitching about me always being busy with work and that. He’s a good friend, the only guy I could trust completely to live with, no offense.”   
“None taken.” He chuckled, motioning for me step out of my apartment.   
I stepped out of my apartment and turned to lock the door, checking the handle wouldn’t budge before turning back to Jared. He offered me his arm to take, which I happily obliged to take, I would have been crazy to pass up the opportunity to hold his arm. I smiled up at him, a shy kind of smile, that told him I was nervous and apprehensive about going to the club that night.   
“You will be fine, I promise. I will introduce you to some people, especially Danneel and Jensen, they were quite disappointed they didn’t get to meet you this morning before you left, then we can have something to drink, and if you still don’t feel like being there, then I will bring you home myself. Promise.” Jared explained, leading me out the front of the building.   
“Thank you. It’s taking a lot for me to trust you, I don’t trust easily, so this is taken lightly.” I replied, huddling a little closer when the wind hit my arms.  
“Then I am extremely privileged that you have decided to trust me tonight then, I promise I won’t take advantage of or break that trust. I know it can be hard to trust people, especially when someone who you should trust, broke it into little pieces.”   
“You sound like your talking from personal experience?”  
“Something like that, no doubt it will come up in one of our sessions in the future.” He replied, opening the back door of the car for me.   
“Then when it does, I will share my experience with you, it only seems fair that you get to know me like I am getting to know you.” I revealed, settling into the comfortable leather seats.   
“You don’t have to do that, I am doing this to help you out, I don’t expect you to reveal personal experiences because you feel as though you, owe me something for doing these interviews.”   
“And I thought I was the one getting a psychology degree.” I teased, trying to lighten to mood after he hit the nail square on the head.   
He shook is head at my diversion and signalled to the man in the front to start driving, I think it was the same one who dropped me off earlier, I’m not sure though, I can just see the back of his head. We made small talk over the course of the ten-minute journey, just more about my degree and what Jared did before he opened the club, apparently him and Jensen were big shot lawyers. They still got called to be expert witnesses for some of the bigger cases, but they mostly focused on the club. I told him that I had a full time job at a bookstore and that they were nice enough to allow me all the time off I needed for university classes, which covered my rent and food costs, because I had gotten a full ride for my university when I went back to get my full exam results. He seemed intrigued as to why I didn’t get them all when I was 18 like everyone else but didn’t push the subject any further. When we pulled up to the club, I could see the difference, there were lights and people going in, I could faintly hear some soft music, but then again, I was in a car, so the music was probably louder than that.   
“Come on, we wont bite, unless you ask.” Jared teased, helping me get out the car.   
“Good to know.” I mumbled, appreciating the humour, but it wasn’t really doing anything to help my nerves.  
“Remember what I said, if you still wanna leave after meeting everyone and having a drink, I will drive you home myself.” Jared promised, smiling down at my nervous face.  
“Thank you.” I breathed, feeling a weight be lifted off my shoulders.  
Jared led me into the building, his hand never leading the small of my back, a silent reminder that he wasn’t going anywhere. There were loads of people inside, some wearing little to no clothes and others dressed in similar outfits to Jared, I guess there was no turning back now. Men and women were all around, there were many scenes happening throughout the club, one woman had her submissive tied to one of the support beams and was teasing his nipples with an electrode stick. One man had a young woman over his knee, her underwear pulled down around her knees, and was spanking her with his hand while she squealed and wriggled around. A young man was exiting one of the curtained rooms, pulling his tight shorts up and wiping some white fluid from his chest before licking it from his finger. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and there was a large diversity to the crowd, especially in age. Jared led me towards an older man and, who I presumed to be, his submissive, who was perched in his lap while he spoke to a man next to them. I knew this wasn’t Jensen and Danneel because Jensen was the same age as Jared and this man was at least ten years older than them.   
“Jeff, Amanda. There’s someone I would like you to meet.” Jared announced, once we had reached them, he smiled at the other man when he got up to leave.   
“Hey, kid. I thought you were gonna stay upstairs for the whole night, Jensen and Danneel are already up in the private area.” Jeff replied.  
“Yes, I am going to meet them now, I thought I would introduce you to someone first. Jeff, Amanda, this is Rosie. I’m helping her out with a psychology paper for university.” Jared introduced, motioning to me.  
“Nice to meet you both.” I replied, politely as I could, while feeling Jeff analysing my behaviour.   
“Nice to meet you. Good luck with this one, your gonna have your work cut out with him.” Jeff teased.   
I laughed at his jab at Jared, to which Jared rolled his eyes and said goodbye on our behalf, guiding me back into the crowded room. A few people said hello to Jared as we went, to al of them he replied with a full-on dimpled smile, someone people just kinda stared at us, I guess Jared didn’t have company here very often. Or it was just because he was a freaking Greek god. I was snapped from my thoughts by him leading me up three steps, we had made it through the rest of the crowd while I was thinking, I guess this is the private area Jeff was referring to. When we were in there, I noticed two people sitting on the large leather couch, a woman, around my age, and a man, Jared’s age range, these must be Jensen and Danneel. Was everyone around here extremely handsome and beautiful? The man had a strong jaw line, defined and covered with a splash of stubble, his eyes were piercing emeralds, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks every time he blinked, freckles were splattered all over his face, subtle but still there, his nose was slightly crooked and leaning to one side, it looks like it had been broken a couple of times; his hair was extremely dark blonde, almost brown, was short and spiked slightly, like he had someone’s hands running through it; his bow lips were pouted slightly, making them seem lusher than they were, even though they were pretty impressive to begin with. The young women, her hair was long and auburn, slightly curled around her shoulders and down to her chest, her eyes shone a deep brown in the dim lights of the room, a slight smile on her perfect pink lips, revealing a slight dimple of the left side of her mouth, she was gorgeous, her eyelashes kissing her face every time she would blink; she was captivating to watch as she spoke to the man beside her, her smile lighting up her whole face, but it did nothing to lessen the pronounced pout on his lips; her face was blemish free and seemed smooth, her jawline was cut and sculpted to fit her face perfectly.   
“Jay, Dee, this is Rosie, the woman I was talking about earlier.” Jared introduced, motioning to where I was huddled into his side.  
“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m sorry that we didn’t meet you earlier, we were out sorting a business deal. I’m Danneel, but please call me Dee or Dani, everyone does.” She stood and offered her hand for me to shake.  
“No worries, I understand. Its nice to put a name to the face.” I replied.  
“Whatever he’s told you, it’s all lies. I’m not that bad in person.” She joked, glaring at Jared.  
“I haven’t told her anything. What’s up with his face?” Jared asked, motioning to the pout on Jensen’s face.  
“He’s annoyed because I spanked his ass earlier.” Danneel huffed, rolling her eyes in a dismissive way.  
“I didn’t even do anything.” He protested.  
“Careful, or it will happen again.” She threatened.   
“Jensen, will you at least say hello to Rosie?” Jared huffed.  
“Hi, Rosie. Its nice to meet you.” He responded politely, reaching to shake my hand.   
“Come on, sit with us. We’re not as crazy as we seem.” Danneel invited, leading me sit beside her, leaving me sandwiched between her and Jared, Jensen on the other side of Danneel.  
“I don’t think your crazy.” I reassured.  
“Rosie is doing a degree in obscure sexual psychology, I’m sure this is all relatively normal to some of the stuff she has to look at.” Jared chuckled.  
I blushed with light embarrassment at the obvious shock and awe on Danneel and Jensen’s face when they learned why I was interviewing Jared. I guess they thought I was doing a business course or something.  
“Yeah, not much bother me now.” I agreed, thinking back to some of the stranger stuff I had, had to write papers about.   
“What’s the strangest thing you have had to research?” Jensen asked, looking quite intrigued.   
“I wouldn’t call anything I have researched strange, because then I would feel like I was insulting the people that take sexual pleasure from it. Some people in my class look at some of the stuff, and they turn like green or pale, but for it, its just research and it really doesn’t bother me, because who am I to judge how people want to run their sex lives? I am getting this degree to help people, not to judge them on what they are in to.”   
“You are one smart and amazing cookie.” Danneel chuckled.   
I then realised I had gone on a little bit of a rant, my face started to flush even more. I barely knew these people and I was already ranting at them.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on one there, it’s just something that annoys me.” I apologised, leaning back into the couch, willing it to swallow me whole and deliver me home.   
“Don’t apologise for you opinion, I think that was an excellent point and its nice to hear that someone isn’t judgemental of more… unconventional sexual acts.” Jared explained, smiling at my flustered face.  
Jesus, I bet I looked like a fucking tomato.   
“My opinions have gotten me in trouble in the past, normally at school and that.” I revealed, picking at the edge of my shorts.   
“Well, all they will do here, is earn you respect, especially if your opinions are like that one.” Jensen replied, smiling softly at me, reassuring me, it really was okay.  
I nodded at them, so they knew I had understood what they were saying to me. I received three full smiles back, I instantly felt more at ease with these people around me.   
“So, still thinking you want to go home?” Jared teased, leaning over in my direction.  
“I think I’m good right here for a while, I’ll let you know if anything changes.”   
“Why would you want to leave, you only just got here?” Danneel inquired.  
“I don’t do well with large crowds of unfamiliar people in unfamiliar places, I have known about this place for two years now, but I could never bring myself to step through the doors because of the fear of the unknown. But, when Jared asked if I wanted to accompany him tonight, I said I would, in hopes that I would get over my fear of the unknown and it seems to be working out so far.”   
“I get that. When we were younger and we went to the first BDSM club, we were all pretty nervous, I felt like I was going to puke a few times.” Jensen replied, grimacing at the memory.  
Before I could respond to his statement, the man who had brought us here and taken me home earlier, whose name I really need to learn, came rushing up to the private area and whispered something to Jared. Jared nodded to him and told him to take the rest of the night off and enjoy himself.   
“Your roommate is here. He seems quite upset; Misha is sending him up here now.” Jared explained.   
“Why the hell would Chad be here?”   
“I’m not sure, but apparently he isn’t happy that you are here either.”   
“He’s an asshole that’s why.” I huffed.   
An amused grin spread across his face at my comment about Chad, he really was an asshole and I have no idea how I have put up with him this long to be honest. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Chad came bounding up the stairs, face like fucking thunder.   
“What’s up with your face, you miserable bastard?” I asked, standing to speak with him properly.   
“Maybe my roommate disappeared with only the worlds vaguest note left behind. ‘Chad don’t wait up; I’m going to the club. Don’t worry Jared is picking me up and I will find a way home. There’s pizza in the fridge, reheat in the microwave for two minutes. Love, Rosie.’ That’s a real good note Rosie, you could have been fucking anywhere!” He exclaimed, brandishing the note like it was evidence in an important conviction.  
“Grow up, Chad. I am 23 years old, you’re not my boyfriend or my brother or my father, thank fuck all of the above. Everything you needed to know was in the note, I even provided you with a name for if I went missing, you would have found Jared.”   
“So not the point. There are probably hundreds of Jared’s in this city, how was I supposed to know who or what club you were at?” He fumed.  
Rolling my eyes at him, something then clicked in my brain, “How did you find me?”  
“Not important.”   
“How the fuck did you find me?”   
“I tracked your iPhone.” He mumbled.   
“You fucking what, you asshole?” I shouted, hitting his arms as hard as I could.  
“Well I am sorry if I worried about. You spend all day with some dude, talking about weird sex stuff, and then I come home and your off with another dude and I find you at some BDSM club. What the hell am I meant to think and do, Rosie?”   
“Respect my privacy and not track me. And for your information it’s the same dude, this is Jared, I interviewed him this morning and then he invited me back for me to better my knowledge and help with future papers for my degree. And for the last fucking time, Chad, stop calling it weird sex stuff.” I exploded at him, gesturing to Jared when I mentioned his name.   
“Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?” He mumbled, clearly not meaning for me to hear him.  
“The fact the one person I trust most in this world has gone through my private things and put a tacker on me.” I snapped, wrapping my arms securely around myself, a defence mechanism I had picked up when I was very young.   
“I haven’t put a tracker on you, I used the find my iPhone app.” He defended, like it made everything better.  
“Chad, I don’t have that app, I deleted it, so people couldn’t track me. I haven’t had that app for two years now.” I replied, my arms tightening slightly.  
“Okay, so maybe, when you were sleeping, I downloaded it back to your phone and set it to alert me when you checked into new places.” He admitted quietly.   
“You fucking bastard. How dare you do that? How dare you come into my room, while I was sleeping and put a tracker on me?”   
“I think it was time you were leaving, Chad, was it?” Jared insisted, coming to stand next to me.   
“Stay out of this, you have nothing to do with this. I will go when Rosie comes with me, she shouldn’t be somewhere like this.” Chad snapped, missing the dangerous flare in Jared’s eyes.  
“Somewhere like what, mate?” Jensen pushed, still lounging on the couch, but all submission had been drained from his body and he had fixed Chad with a deadly glare.   
“Somewhere where people like you three are, who take in impressionable people and force them into a lifestyle of pain and danger.”   
“Back the fuck up, I am not some dumb innocent girl, I know what I am doing. I want to be here, and if they were keeping me here against my will, then you know I would be kicking up a storm and they would not be keeping me here. Jared has already told me that if I feel uncomfortable at any point, he will personally take me home.”   
“So, your just gonna believe that he will take you home if you asked him?” Chad scoffed.   
“I am not keeping Rosie against her will, she is her own person and made the choice to come with me tonight, if she wants to leave, she is free to and I will take her home right away.” Jared argued, taking a step closer to Chad.   
“It’s time for you to leave though.” Jensen insisted, motioning to Misha to come and escort Chad away.   
“Are you coming with me or not?” Chad ignored Jensen and looked at me directly.   
“Not.” I replied.  
Chad left with Misha keeping a hand on his arm, when he was completely out of sight, I flopped back on to the sofa and huffed out a breath, the embarrassment hitting me of what he had just said to me and about me. The others took their seats and waited for me to talk first.   
“I am so sorry he did that, I thought he would have just waited until I got home to shout at me.”   
“There’s no need for you to apologise, you just stood up for yourself, and our community. I never would have guessed you had such a temper, when he started shouting, I was ready to jump in before you exploded at him.” Danneel smiled, leaning back into the sofa with Jensen’s hand in hers on her leg.   
“It’s just embarrassing that he came shouting down here.” I mumbled, rubbing my hands down my face.   
“Not your fault, sweetheart.” Jared reassured, giving me a full dimpled smile.   
“He’s an ass, how do you put up with him?” Jensen blurted out, sending Dee a sheepish look when he realised what he did.   
“He helps me pay the rent on our apartment; I wouldn’t be able to pay for it on my own. He’s an ass, but I have known him so long, I just kind of put up with his shit now.”   
“You shouldn’t have to put up with any of that shit, does it happen often?” Jensen asked, wincing as Dee pinched his hand.  
“Only when he thinks I’m putting myself in danger. I was attacked two years ago by an ex-boyfriend, he put me in hospital, ever since then Chad hasn’t really trusted me being alone, especially with other men.”   
“Sounds to me like he is jealous that your spending time with other men.” Jensen commented.   
“Dude stop talking, the pinch was a warning. Let Rosie tell us what she wants to tell us.” Jared warned, a hint of something behind his voice.   
“Sorry.” Jensen shy replied, blushing slightly.  
“I don’t mind too much, but your right, Chad has a thing for me, he has for a coupe of years now, he doesn’t know that I know, he thought I was sleeping in the hospital after the attack, but I heard everything he said to me.” I revealed, seeing Jared tense slightly next to me.   
“That cant be easy to live with, knowing how he feels, he seems pretty controlling.” Dee stated, soothing over Jensen’s hand where she had pinched him.   
“It’s not, sometimes I just want to hit him as hard as I can in the face, but then I remember what has happened and I understand why he is the way he is, I just wish he would back off a little sometimes.”   
“He is trying to have complete control over you and where you go, that isn’t a good friendship, he should respect your decisions, your old enough to make your own and he needs to learn that you have a life away from him.” Jared explained.   
“He just gets worried about me, that’s all.” I defended.  
“He’s trying to control you, so he is your soul focus. He doesn’t like that you are here with us tonight, we know that, but I bet all the money I have, he doesn’t like that you have gone back to school and the degree you are doing?” Dee challenged.  
“He is a it suspicious of the course I am taking and insists on picking me up and taking me when he isn’t at work.” I mumbled, realisation sinking in.   
“Sounds to me like he is stalking you.” Jensen stated, ignoring the dirty look from both Jared and Dee.   
“I never realised how controlling he was, I never thought of it like that, I just thought he was worried I was going to get hurt again.”   
“Why don’t we go up to our private rooms, we can talk more up there?” Dee suggested, smiling gently at me.   
I nodded my agreeance to her and allowed myself to be lead back through the club and up the familiar stairs I had walked a few hours previous. We settled on to the leather U couch, Jared brought us all over a drink from the mini bar, apparently, I looked like the vodka and coke kind of girl. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping the drinks while I gathered my thoughts.   
“So, Rosie, we spoke a lot about me today, do you mind if I ask you some questions?” Jared proposed.  
“Of course not.”   
“Okay then, what is your full name and age, birthday not needed?” He teased; he had a good memory as this was the first question, I asked him today.  
Chuckling softly, I replied with, “My name is Rosie James and I am 23 years old.”   
“Interesting, so, what drew you to obscure sexual therapy?” He followed up.   
“A close friend of mine, when I was eighteen, she was twenty, she had a boyfriend, they were trying out some BDSM acts in their sex life, they tried breath play. The website they had been getting the information from, told him to hold on too long and he held her neck wrong, he put pressure on the front of her neck and crushed her windpipe. She died in hospital that night, he got twelve years in prison. If I can stop one person from being hurt due to wrongful information, then I will have made her proud, that’s why I am doing this.” I explained, my mind taking me back to that night when I got the phone call from her boyfriend.   
“Ow my god, that’s awful. I am so sorry you had to go through that, at least you are doing something good with the trauma and helping people.” Dee replied, her eyes looking glassy.   
“I couldn’t just let her life go to waste, I knew I wanted to help people anyway, that’s why I went back to school, got my exams and then signed one for this degree. It took me two years to be able to go back to school and get my results, so at the age of twenty I had them and then I signed on to this degree last year. I took a gap year between getting my results and getting my degree because I needed some time to process everything because when she died, I just threw myself into work, so I didn’t grieve properly.” I explained, wringing my hands together between my legs.  
“You mentioned earlier not getting all of your exam results when everyone else did, do you mind me asking why?” Jared asked.  
“I dropped out of high school half way through senior year, I was getting bullied pretty badly, my parents never really cared if I went to school or not, so I dropped out and started working at the bookstore I told you about, when I turned nineteen, I had enough money for me and Chad to move into that apartment and everything has started from there. I told you I still work at the bookstore, but I want to do more with my life, and I want to help people so no one else gets hurt or ends up dead.”   
“You’ve been through a lot for only being 23 years old.” Jensen stated, looking at me the look of pity I have come to detest over the years.   
“It doesn’t bother me anymore, I know that some people go through worse than I have and still carry on every day, so if they can, why can’t I?”   
“That’s a good way to look at things.” Dee smiled.  
“Do you mind me asking why you were bullied?” Jensen asked, gently.  
“Ermm, no, well, I don’t know where to start really. I had a boyfriend, we had been together since sophomore year, I loved him, I thought the sun shone out his ass, I was an idiot. I lost my virginity to him, not knowing that he was fooling around with three other girls behind my back. It was about six months after we had sex for the first time, I asked him to do something, while we had sex, I never thought he would go and tell those other girls, it got around the whole school, my parents even looked at me differently.” I answered, keeping my eyes on the loose threads of my shorts.   
“He’s the one who broke your trust?” Jared guessed.  
“Him and the one who put me in hospital, I sure know how to pick ‘em.” I chuckled bitterly.   
“What did you ask him to do? If that doesn’t cross a line you don’t want to reveal.” Danneel asked, her dark eyes obviously seeing my discomfort with this topic.   
“All I asked was for him to tie me up, just a couple of knots. He acted like I had asked him to kill me, I thought it was fairly normal, until people took it upon themselves to tell me it wasn’t. Like I said, my parents even looked at me differently after the school rang them and told them what had been said about me. It probably didn’t help that I broke his nose when I found out what he had done either, thought to be honest.”   
“Broke his nose? I would of castrated the little bastard, he had no right to laugh at you or tell other people. I hate people like that, they are the ones who are so against places like this.” Dee ranted, her face flushing slightly.   
“I think he’s the reason why I haven’t had a stable relationship since, I men there was him, there was Mr violent who put me in hospital and then I dated a guy who, not only was married, which he failed to tell me, but is wife was pregnant with their third child. I am just a magnet for dickheads and violent people.”  
“Its hard to put yourself in a relationship when they have all been so bad, but they wont all be bad, I’m sure there’s a good guy just waiting for you to look at him and notice he is there.” Jensen offered.   
“Then I need to go and get my eye tested, because I can’t see shit.”  
We fell into a comfortable silence, sipping on the drinks and thinking over what I had said. Well, I was procrastinating about all the details I had just spilled without even really knowing these people, I neve do this, but, maybe it was time to start letting people in again and they didn’t judge me like others do, maybe this can be the start of something amazing. Jared’s voice brought me out of my thoughts.   
“I was going to ask earlier, when you got home but I forgot, so, even though Rosie is interviewing me, our stories kind of interlace with each other, so I was wondering if you guys would be interviewees for Rosie’s project as well?” Jared asked, looking at Jensen and Danneel.   
“I don’t mind doing it, it’s not like we do a lot during the day anyway, but who would read it?” Jensen answered, pointing the last part at me.   
“Yeah, I don’t mind doing it, I just don’t know if I would want personal stuff just handed out.” Danneel stated.  
“It would just be me and my lecturer, at a push maybe one of the other psychology teachers if he needs help grading it, but that is highly unlikely. In saying that, I did tell Jared that, before I submit anything to them, I have to send you all a copy of the document and you have to sign off on it, so I can use it, your names will be withheld and replaced with either a number or your initials, that is up to you, but if there is anything in the paper you don’t wish for anyone else to know, outside of us four, then I shall remove it and no one will have to know it was ever there.” I explained, easily slipping into interviewer mode.   
“Okay, I am willing to do this. How many sessions will it be?” Dee asked.  
“Five, each one lasting from two to five hours, but the first one isn’t as long because it’s just base questions for Rosie to do custom questions for later sessions.” Jared answered easily.   
“Nice to know you listened to what I said.” I chuckled, to which I received a dimpled smile.   
“Okay, that’s fine, when do you want to do the first session? We are pretty much always free during the days.” Jensen asked.  
“Can you do tomorrow, because then I can do the second session with all of you together, if you will be comfortable with that?”   
“Tomorrow is fine and yeah, they know everything about me so, I don’t mind.” Dee replied.  
“That’s fine by me, we don’t really have any secrets between us.” Jensen replied.   
I nodded at them and took my phone out of my shorts pocket and opened the notes app, reminding myself of all the stuff I would need to do and to write up two more consent forms when I got home and to set up two more folders for Jensen and Danneel’s information. The list was gradually getting longer as the day was going on, as I had added stuff when I left here earlier, and I realised I probably should be getting home so I could get all of this started.   
“I hate to cut this short because I am having more fun than I have had in years, but I have stuff I need to prepare for tomorrow and the questions for the second session.” I explained, finishing my drink in one long gulp, ignoring the burn of the vodka on the way down.   
“Of course, I will drive you home, as Misha is probably… otherwise occupied by now.” Jared replied.   
“Will the second session be tomorrow as well, or just the first one for me and Jensen?”   
“That is completely up to you three, it makes no difference to me when it happens because for the second session there will be a group of set questions and then two personalised questions specific for each of you. I don’t know if I mentioned this to you, but the second session will be about your childhoods, through to when we finish the first interview.”   
“Okay, well if we do that tomorrow as well, then you can come to the party we are having the next night.” Jensen offered.  
“I don’t know about that; you might get sick of me.” I replied, chuckling shyly.  
“Not gonna happen any time soon, listen, its up to you, we can discuss it more tomorrow after the session if you want, but I think it will be good for you to come and meet everyone properly at a proper party.” Danneel proposed.   
“Okay, I promise a discussion, nothing else.”   
She nodded, hugging me goodbye, surprising the shit out of me in the process, next Jensen hugged me goodbye as well, also surprising me quite a lot. Jared told them he would see them in a little while and he guided me downstairs and out the clubs backdoor, to a large parking garage, which I was presuming was multistore based on the structure. He led me to the car I had been picked up in earlier, he opened the door for me before sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. He pulled out of the garage with ease and practice and opened his window a small amount, just enough so his hair was slightly moving with the wind coming in.  
“Do you mind the window being open?”   
“No, it doesn’t bother me, it was pretty warm in the club anyway, so it’s a welcome change.”   
“Yeah, its normally like that on busy nights, I would hate to in a leather outfit in that heat, I can sweat in the snow as it is without the added layers of leather.” He explained, glancing at me briefly.   
“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be the one who has to clean any of the leather outfits either.” I chuckled.   
His face scrunched up in a disgusted manner at the implications of my words, then he started laughing along with me, his dimples appearing.   
“So, are you going to get chewed out by Chad when you get back?”   
“Probably, especially when he knows that I am going to be spending tomorrow with you guys as well as thinking about going to that party.”   
“Want me to come in for a little while, try and talk to him about it all?” He offered.  
“No thank you. That real nice of ya, but I think it would just make things worse.” I answered, seeing no point in lying to him.   
He nodded at me, before saying, “Well, if he gets too much, then just message me, I can always come and get ya, we will probably stay at the club tonight anyway, we normally do on late nights like tonight.”   
“Thank you for the offer, but you showing up to come and get me in the middle of the night might jut give him a heart attack and I don’t have the energy to deal with his bitching about it tonight.” I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the ass whooping I was about to get.   
“If it’s that bad, I’m not sure I want you going back there at all.” He stated a hint of possessive dominance in his whiskey smooth voice.   
“I should be okay.”   
“I don’t like the word ‘should’ in that sentence. You are meant to feel safe in your home, not in fear of you single minded roommate and what they will say about how you deciding to spend your time and the education you wan to receive.“ He ranted, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.   
“If it will make you feel better, you can come in for a little while, see over the worst of it and then go home, if that will make you feel more comfortable with leaving me with me?” I offered after a moment’s thought.  
“Yes, please. It would make feel a lot better to see over the worst of it, something about him didn’t sit right with me when I met him earlier.”  
“He has that effect on a lot of people.”   
We finally reached my apartment, found a covenant parking spot and parked there before climbing out and heading to the correct door. I removed my shoes and jacket just inside the door, hanging them up and leading Jared into the apartment properly, as he didn’t wear a jacket. Once inside, I could hear Chad mumbling to himself about how I was reckless while shovelling pizza into his trap. He couldn’t be that mad as he was eating my cooking without grumbling about how he needed to learn to cook at some point. When we rounded the corner fully, he locked his eyes with mine, they softened for a fraction of a second, before he saw Jared, then he looked like he was going to kill us both there and then. He threw his remaining pizza on to the plate on the coffee table and stalked over to us, eyeing and sizing up Jared as he came over. I rolled my eyes at his effort to display some form of dominance and alpha title, but everything about Jared just screamed dominance and alpha male, Chad was a cub at best compared with Jared


	3. Really, Chad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut starting in the next chapter, i promise.

“I invited him up, he didn’t get a chance to see inside earlier when he picked me up. Be nice.”   
“Be nice? You disappear for half the night, I find you at a BDSM club, with him and two of his friends, then you spend another nearly two hours out of the house, with him and his friends doing god knows what. Then you come home, looking incredibly flushed, with him and you expect me to be nice to him? How do I know he isn’t here without your permission or he is manipulating you to letting him here? By the way, what have you been doing with them?”   
“We had a big good old-fashioned fuck fest, that’s why I am so flushed and me and Jared decided to carry it on, but in a different location, the other four people that were with us will be here shortly.” I deadpanned, keeping my face as neutral as possible.  
“Have you lost all self-respect?” He demanded.   
“No, you asshole, we were talking all night, nice to know what you really think of me though. Jared is here because I told him I was nervous to come home to you because I knew you would act like this, so he offered to come up with me, I declined at first and then I thought about it an di realised it would be better for him to be here when I tell you my news.”   
“What news?”   
“I am also interviewing Danneel and Jensen as part of my project, I will be there pretty much all day tomorrow talking with them and Jared, and I may be going to a party with them the following night.”   
“Like hell you are going anywhere near any of them again, tomorrow is cancelled, and you are not going to that fuck fest of a party.” Chad sneered, glaring at me and then at Jared.   
“Fuck you. I am a grown woman; I can do what I want. I am doing this project because its part of my final grade and I enjoy spending time with Jared, Jensen and Dee.” I argued, my chest heaving with the anger rushing through my every nerve at that moment.   
“Then don’t come back here, I don’t want anything to do with that shit in my home.”   
“Its my home too, you self-centred prick---“   
I didn’t get to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by a harsh stinging across my left cheek, holding my cheek I realised he had slapped me and drew blood from a small cut on my cheek bone. Jared shot into action, grabbing Chad by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the nearest wall, practically growling in his face with anger.   
“You ever lay your hands-on Rosie again and I will rip them off.” He growled.   
“Get the fuck off me.”   
“Rosie, pack enough stuff for a week, including all your college stuff, you can stay with us. I am not leaving you here with him.” Jared ordered, not taking his simmering eyes away from Chad’s wriggling form pressed against the wall.   
I nodded dumbly and raced to my room, unlocking it with the key I always wore as a bracelet. Once inside, I pulled a suitcase from under my bed, throwing it open I started throwing clothes and shoes inside, along with the limited supply of makeup I owned, books as well. Into a smaller suitcase, I packed all the folders and paper and stationery and my laptop that I would need to do the interviews with. I raced to the bathroom and packed a bag of toiletries; toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, razor and moisturiser. I looked around my room and sighed quietly, stepping out of my room with all my stuff, also my bag and purse I had collected off the hook on my door, I shut and locked the door before going back to Jared. He still had Chad in the same position, only this time, Chad had some blood coming from his lip and nose, Jared also had some blood trickling from his lip.   
“I’m ready.” I announced, drawing Jared’s attention to me.  
He nodded silently, he threw Chad on to the couch and grabbed my larger suitcase, before leading me back out the apartment, only stopping so I could collect my jackets from by the door and my shoes to put on. He led me to the car, still in silence, I was starting to think he was mad at me for something. We loaded my stuff into the car, we were already driving down the road before he actually spoke to me.  
“Sorry about just ordering you around in there. For tonight we are staying at the club, but tomorrow we are going back to our place where we can get you set up in a real room. For tonight I don’t mind you taking my room, I can crash on the couch, its big enough for me to sleep on.”   
“No, that’s fine. I’m glad you took charge otherwise I would of stayed in that position for hours, but I don’t want your room, thank you for the offer, but I’m already causing so much trouble, I don’t mind taking the couch, I’m a lot smaller than you so it will be easier for me to fit.”   
“I wasn’t asking if you wanted to take my room, I was saying you are taking my room.” His voice was laced with dominance again.   
My throat closed slightly at the dominance in his tone and my eyes fluttered closed for a second, while I took in the weight of his words.  
“Thank you.” I mumbled.   
He nodded at my reply and looked back at me with a softer look, “Dee will want to put some ice on that when we get back and clean the blood from your cheek.”   
“Only if you let her clean your lip up.” I countered, a small huff of defiance escaping my lips.  
“Deal.” He smirked, pulling into the multistore garage.  
He helped me get my stuff out of the car and carry it back up the private rooms. When we got back up there, we were greeted with Jensen’s bright red bare ass leant over the edge of the sofa, while Dee sat on the couch and he was eating her out. When Dee noticed it was us and that I was with Jared she looked confused for a second and then her eyes locked on the blood on our faces, she whispered something to Jensen, to which he abruptly stood up and puled on some boxers. He took the bags and placed them in front of the coffee table, before throwing Dee her underwear.   
“What the fuck happened? What’s with the suitcases?” She demanded, coming up and inspecting my face closely.   
“Chad didn’t like the fact that I am spending my day here tomorrow.”   
“So, he hit you?” Jensen asked.  
“Yeah, Jared stepped in and told me to pack up my stuff for a week. That’s why I am here now.”   
“He was acting like a complete jackass, so I couldn’t just leave Rosie there with him, especially not after he hit her like that.” Jared explained.  
“Of course, come on. I’ll get the first aid kit and sterilise your face, so it doesn’t get infected.” Dee stated, motioning for us to sit on the couch.  
“Sorry about the trouble I’m causing.” I said, aiming my apology at Jensen and Danneel for interrupting them earlier.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault that Chad is a dickface.” Jensen replied, coming over with some ice for Jared’s lip and my cheek.   
We said our thanks and lapsed into a comfortable silence, I would occasionally pick at the loose threads on my shorts and I was avoiding eye contact with everyone. Once Dee had cleaned up my cheek I remembered how much I needed to get finished before I interviewed them tomorrow, I sighed heavily and started taking my college stuff out of the suitcase and setting it up on the coffee table to begin to work on the appropriate folders.   
“We can also postpone the interviews; you don’t have to do this tonight.” Jensen stated, watching me set up two more folders like my life depended on it.  
“Its okay, it gives me something to focus on, so I am not dwelling on what happened tonight.” I replied, smiling softly at his concerned expression.   
They let me work on what I needed, probably releasing that this was a distraction and a way for me not to have to deal with what happened tonight. Not the most effective way of getting through life, ignoring your problems and immersing yourself in work, but if had worked for me for years and I wasn’t about to change that now, and I certainly wasn’t going to change it because of Chad and his massive ego. With me moving at a lightening speed, everything was set up and ready in about an hour, the three seemed shocked that I got it all done so fast, so I smiled sheepishly at them and started to pack away all my stuff ready for tomorrow. Jared had been watching me intently for the last forty-five minutes, every time my writing would get quicker, his concerned expression would deepen, and he would become more tense. I leant back into the couch and sighed loudly, feeling everything settling on to my shoulders again, I didn’t even have any work to do to keep me distracted any further.  
“Do you do that a lot?” Jared asked, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch.  
“Do what?” Maybe playing dumb would work.  
“You know exactly what”- crap, maybe not- “Do you use work to distract yourself from everything that’s really happening?”   
“Yeah, I always have, its either that or I read, and I can read for like six hours straight before I actually get up the courage to face my problems.” There was no point lying to them, I am pretty sure they could read my mind anyway.  
“That cant be a good way to do things.” Jensen observed, he was now fully dressed and looking at me with an equally worried look on his face.   
“It’s worked for years.” I defended, looking over at him.  
“Maybe it’s time for a new coping technique?” Dee suggested, crossing her long legs.  
“I’m good with this one.” I replied, smiling at her.  
“You will burn yourself out eventually.” Jared warned.  
“I haven’t yet though.” I smirked.  
His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared a little, I guess I was testing the dominant side of him, I have always been a little argumentative, but never like this with someone who was dominant, I should probably stop before he bends me over his knee and takes it out on my ass. I smiled sweetly at him, hoping to show him I meant no harm and I wanted this subject changed. He continued to stare at me, a dangerous glint in his eyes, a glint that was challenging me to say something else or do something else. The submissive side of me won over, I let my gaze drop and looked at my hands that I had subconsciously crossed in my lap. I could practically hear the smile coming from Jensen and Danneel as they watched the scene play out.  
“Are you a bratty sub, Rosie?” Dee inquired, pulling my attention to her.  
“No, I just have an argumentative streak that sometime gets the better of me.” I replied, completely honestly.   
“Seems that you are feeling argumentative today then.” Jared announced, that low rumble coming through in his voice.   
“I’m just tired, it happens more when I’m tired. Plus, all the shit with Chad has got to me, so I’m feeling a little more defensive than normal.”   
“We can tell.” He rumbled.   
Jensen had an amused look on his face, watching how it all unfolded between us, “In Rosie’s defence, most subs have that argumentative side without being a brat, you knew it would come out sooner or later, Jare.”   
“Yeah, I guess so. I was just hoping Rosie wouldn’t have that side of her, you argue enough for all subs.”   
“Anyway, before Jensen talks himself into a spanking from Jared, earlier you told us about an ex-boyfriend and some of your experiences with BDSM, is there any other? What personal experience do you actually have?” Danneel stated, looking at the dark look on Jared’s face grow at Jensen’s triumphant face.   
“Just that once, after that I was too afraid to ask anyone else about my fantasises because I thought they would laugh as well, I spoke to my friend who died about it, but I never told her I was interested in it, I just showed enough curiosity so she wouldn’t be suspicious of anything. I have never trusted anyone with knowing about his side of myself since then, so it’s taking a lot for me to trust you guys now.” I answered, gauging their reactions of the information I had just revealed.   
“Well, I’m honoured you feel comfortable enough to trust us with being yourself around us.” Dee smiled, she reached over and squeezed my knee softly.   
“Well, I hope by talking with us about our lives in the community you will become more comfortable with this side of yourself and allow yourself to have some fun with it.” Jensen replied, smiling sheepishly at Jared then giving him an innocent smile as well.  
“I hope so too.” I revealed.   
We all shared a smile with each other, but when Jared reached Jensen’s gaze his look turned predatory and he raised an eyebrow at him. Jensen averted his gaze and looked down at his lap, his whole demeanour now screaming submission, and to be honest, if Jared gave me that look, I would be exhibiting the same posture. Danneel looked at Jared and then to Jensen, her mind clearly on the same wavelength as Jared’s and then looked at me, her eyebrow raised in my direction, gauging my reaction of the situation.   
“You may go to bed if you like, Rosie? My bedroom is the second door.” Jared offered, his gaze not leaving Jensen.   
“No, I’m alright here, thank you.” I replied, my cheeks heating up at the implication of his words.   
“You sure, darling?” He asked, glancing back at me briefly.   
I nodded quickly, keeping my eyes on his at all times so he knew that I was completely sincere about wanting to stay for whatever was about to happen. His gaze went to Dee, they had a silent conversation, her hand came to rest on my shoulder, squeezing slightly to get my attention to her.


	4. Should I stay or should I go?

“Anytime you want out, just tell us, you are free to go to bed ta any time you would like.”   
I nodded again, my throat dry and words became impossible to even comprehend.   
“I’m need some verbal confirmation here.” She demanded, her voice dropping slightly and becoming dominant and demanding.   
“Okay, I understand.” I managed to get the answer out after a couple of tries.   
Jared and Danneel nodded to each other, when they both rose, Danneel held her hand out for me to take, while Jared did the same with Jensen, I slipped deeper into my submissive head space as we walked towards the only black door in the private room. When we entered, I recognised it as their private playroom, away from prying eyes downstairs. There were glass cabinets filled with ropes, chains and ankle and wrist cuffs. There were sets of large black drawers with glass fronts, each filled with various types of toys that could cause the most exquisite pain and pleasure. There were dildos, butt plugs, and vibrators that ranged from average to eye watering; there were cock rings and cock cages varying in size depending on the ache the Dom would want their submissive to experience. There were various floggers, whips and even riding crops, stationed behind a red leather flogging bench. There were four pillars accessorising the room, on each were hooks and rings along the length, all at different heights depending on the position the submissive would be tied in, there were hooks and rings hanging from rigs on the ceiling, over on the one wall, right at the back, there was a St. Andrews cross, leather cuffs at the points where someone’s wrists and ankles would be and even larger one where the waist would sit. The lighting was dim and set a sensual mood, something very different from what I could imagine actually happened in here, just the thought of what pain I could experience in here made my hairs stand on end and my heartbeat pick up slightly. Danneel still had a hold on my hand, tugging me to the one single leather chair in the room, it was large and could easily sit Jared and Jensen together, she sat on the chair, pulling me down to her, with my legs over hers and my ass just touching her thigh, she moved my head around to follow Jared and Jensen’s every movement. Jensen was led to the flogging bench, Jared whispered something to him, running his hands down Jensen’s bare arms, when he stepped back Jensen removed the clothing he was wearing and stood naked before Jared, his back to me and Danneel, giving us a view of his still slightly rosy ass. What I hadn’t noticed before was his lean muscle, not as muscular as Jared, but he had a strong broad set of shoulders, leading down to a defined back and equally strong and hard chest, his waist was tapered in, even though he didn’t have the abs Jared had, I could see he was defined and strong, his ass was peachy and full of muscle, his legs were bowed and muscular. He was bent over the flogging bench, his ass sticking up in air, almost as if he was presenting himself for Jared, his wrists were cuffed to the front of the bench and his legs spread open, enough for Jared to stand between them, and cuffed to the padded leg restraints and cuffed at the ankles, he was completely at Jared’s mercy, or lack thereof. Jared stepped away for a second, retrieving a large black collar with a large metal ring on the front from one of the cabinets, he secured it around his neck with quick fingers before attaching the ring to a clip on the front of the bench, prohibiting his movements. Jared then retrieved a flogger, it looked as though it was made of hundreds of little rubber strands, I had read that they could come quite sharp but also provide a more sensual feeling and allows a softer spanking.   
“Jensen got away with a lot today, Jared is going to make sure that he doesn’t feel like he can get away with it every day.” Dee explained softly in my ear, her breath tickling my ear and making my skin heat up at the attention.   
I nodded softly, allowing my gaze to remain on the boys, watching for Jared’s next move, I was wondering if he would start softly and then work up or if he starts hard and then soften his blows gradually. I could feel Danneel’s hand working circles on to the skin just above my knee, but I didn’t derive my gaze from the scene in front of me, my attention captivated by the way Jensen squirmed while waiting and the way Jared moved himself with such power and confidence. When the first blow landed, I realised Jared was going to turn Jensen’s ass a bright cherry red colour when he was done, it landed with a sharp sound, followed by a loud gasp and moan from Jensen. The blows kept going, I lost count at ten on each cheek, the blows gradually got softer as he went on, moving wit practised purpose and hit the perfect spots to make Jensen moan and try and buck to get some friction on to his neglected cock. The blows seized and Jared moved to be in front of Jensen, holding the flogger out to him so he could kiss the handle, he thanked Jared sincerely, with a whispered, “Thank you, sir.”   
“They both enjoy this, Jared is a lot stronger than I am, so he can provide a much sharper and harsher spanking, and Jared enjoys the noises that he can get Jensen to make when he spanks them.” Danneel stated softly, again her breath sent shivers down my spine and made my skin feel like it was burning.   
“Do you all play together often?” My voice was barely a whisper, it made me wonder how she ever heard me.  
“Yes, quite often, we all enjoy how different we all are, we can provide different feelings and sensations for the others.”   
I allowed her words to sink in, my gaze never removed from the scene in front of us. Jared was now releasing Jensen, massaging his muscles out of the position they had been held in and whispering praise to him in a low voice, Jensen looked completely blissed out, but gradually arriving back to planet earth with each whispered praise and sweet nothing from Jared. When he stood up, Jared wrapped him in his long arms and hugged him for a couple of moments, before directing him to one of the four pillars, he was ordered to stand facing the pillar with his hips pushed back, exposing himself to all our eyes. It was then when I realised how hard he had become over the course of the spanking, when he stood at the pillar normally, his cock stood out from his body, long, thick and proud, a red tip begging for attention and a thick vein protruding from the underside, leading down to his tight and full balls. When Jared returned to his side, he was holding two lengths of red rope, he fed them through the loops on the pillar before attaching them to Jensen’s wrists that were clutched in front of him, they were then wound around his thighs in intricate knots. It was looped back through a ring around the other side, and then tied it off neatly and securely. Picking up the other length of rope, he fed it through the lowest hoop and then encircled his ankles, keeping his legs apart and secure in that position, going up to his knees with the rope so he couldn’t shut his legs even if he wanted to, then fed through the hoop opposite the other at the lowest level, making sure they were tight enough without causing too much discomfort and then tied it securely in place. Jensen was now at Jared’s mercy and couldn’t move even if he wanted to. There was obvious love between them, just the way they looked at each other, you could see that, I knew Jensen loved Danneel very much as well, it made me wonder if Jared loved Danneel like he obviously loved Jensen, I suspected the answer was yes, based on the obvious trust they had within their relationship.   
I felt Danneel’s hand slowly get higher on my thigh, giving me time to move away from her hand if I wanted to, I didn’t want to move though. Jared was now on his knees behind Jensen, rubbing his lube slicked fingers over Jensen’s tight asshole, slowly starting to work his finger in and then pull it out straight away as it slipped past the tight muscle. He was teasing Jensen, keeping him on the edge of pleasure and never letting him fall over the edge. Standing suddenly, Jared walked briskly to one of the cabinets, opening the draw and pulling out a blue rubber cock ring, before returning to Jensen and fitting it over his cock and swollen balls to stop him cumming without Jared’s permission. Danneel’s hand was now playing with the hem of my shorts, letting her fingers stroke the soft part of my thigh where it met my hip ever so softly in fleeting touches.  
I quickly glanced at the clock, seeing it had just gone 10:15pm, it was earlier than I had expected.   
Glancing back to the boys, I could see, Jared was now stretching Jensen around two of his long skilled fingers, brushing deep inside of him with every thrust of them, I could see that Jensen was trying desperately to push back on his fingers, but the ropes prohibited any more than a couple of millimetres movement and he couldn’t get the friction he craved. Danneel’s fingers kept stroking at my thigh and hip, causing heat to pool in my stomach and an ache to begin between my legs that were now clenching together with every pass of her fingers over my thigh. I caught her eye briefly, she smirked at my obviously flustered expression, her fingers now adding more pressure, digging into my soft flesh slightly, just enough to start to sting before she would pull away again. My attention was brought back to Jared and Jensen when I heard a loud, low, throaty moan come from Jensen, Jared now had three fingers buried inside him, stroking at his prostate with ever other thrust of his strong fingers. My breathing picked up at the sight, I had never found anything so erotic, it was the perfect combination of watching them and Danneel’s hands increasing the pressure on my thigh, I hoped there would be bruises when I woke up in the morning. Her fingers were now digging into my soft flesh at the same time Jared was stroking Jensen’s prostate, making me start to squirm on the leather couch, her fingers so close to where I needed her, but never moving any closer, just increasing the pressure until a low whine fell from my lips involuntary. My face instantly slushed a bright red, but Danneel didn’t say anything, she just kept rubbing and watching the boys. Jared was now standing, thrusting his fingers into Jensen at a fast and brutal pace, making moans and gasps fall from his puffy and swollen lips, from where he had been biting them, and he tried to writhe in the restraints, but to no avail.  
Jared kept up his punishing pace while Jensen begged for some form of relief, “sir please, please can I cum, please sir, will be good. I promise I will be good, please take the ring off.”   
“I don’t know, I’m not entirely convinced you have learnt your lesson yet. Maybe I should leave the ring on all night and see how good my sluts’ self-control is?” Jared teased, angling his fingers towards Jensen’s prostate on every thrust of his fingers.   
“No, please, sir. I have learnt my lesson, I will be a good slut, I promise. Please can I cum, it hurts.”   
“What do you think, Dee?” Jared asked, looking over at us for the first time since we had entered the room.   
“I think I am having fun over here watching him squirm, and I have a feeling Rosie is as well, he’s all yours tonight, baby.” She replied, pushing one of her knuckles into my skin deeper than her fingers had gone.   
“You two look good like that.” He complimented, before turning back to Jensen.  
My eyes turned pink from the praise, and I looked at my lap, seeing the outline of Danneel’s hand on my thigh, adding to the fire that was already burning inside my stomach and between my thighs. Her hand gripped my thigh forcefully when Jared undid his belt and pushed his jeans down his strong thighs, with one hand still pumping inside of Jensen. When his boxers went next, she slid her finger up to the damp spot on my panties, humming slightly at the feeling of the wet material, she stroked softly, barely touching me and driving me insane when every nerve in my body lit up like a Christmas tree. Jared was rock hard, his erection slapping against his stomach as he freed himself from his boxer briefs, his cock was longer than Jensen’s, but didn’t have the same girth that Jensen did, the tip was red and angry looking, slick with pre-cum, the vein on the underside was enlarged and standing out against his skin, his balls were swollen and looked ready to empty themselves at the sight before him. When he withdrew his fingers from Jensen’s abused and puffy hole, he whined and tried to chase them, but still found he couldn’t move very far, he didn’t have to wait long though, because Jared’s fingers were quickly replaced with his engorged cock, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and setting a bruising and unrelenting pace that had Jensen crying out for him to let him cum. While Jared fucked into Jensen and Jensen cried out and told him how good his cock felt inside his ass, Danneel had resumed her teasing of my soaking pussy, she placed more pressure on to my throbbing clit through the wet fabric of my underwear, causing my hips to buck into her hand, trying to get more friction and pressure, but she reached around with her other hand and held my hips still, her fingers no doubt leaving bruises in there wake. I looked at her with lust blown eyes, a silent plea in them for her to stop teasing me, behind me I could hear deep throaty moans and whines, with skin slapping coming from Jared and Jensen, each thrust punctuated with Jensen’s begging voice pleading with Jared to allow him to cum. Danneel pushed my ruined panties aside and stoked along my wet pussy, adding pressure in the right places to add to the burning in my lower stomach and the aching of my throbbing clit, she finally started to circle my clit, before dipping on finger shallowly into my entrance, just enough so I could feel her before pulling away and going back to circling my hyper sensitive bundle of nerves, I groaned lowly and tried to roll my hips into her hand to get the friction I so desperately wanted. I was trying to keep my eyes on Jared and Jensen, but the urge to shut my eyes and get lost in the pleasure that Danneel was providing me with. My hips strained against her hand as I heard a deep moan, that came deep from within Jared’s chest, ripped from his throat, signalling that he had emptied his load into Jensen’s tight ass. Jensen let out a sob of pleasure and over whelming sensations took over his body, he needed to cum so badly, but the restrictive rubber around his cock made it impossible and the ache along his cock was only intensifying as the urge to cum grew, but was always prevented at the last second.   
“Please, sir. Please can I cum?” He begged, tears streaming down his freckled cheek and clinging to his long eyelashes.   
“If I take that cock ring off, how long do you think it will take you to cum, slut?” Jared demanded, tucking himself back into trousers and watching the trail of his cum leak from Jensen’s abused asshole.   
“Only a couple of seconds, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, smut finally happened, well, the beginning of the smut and like the middle, it will carry on in he next chapter for a little while. I hope you are enjoying this story, and the smut was alright, as i have never written smut before


	5. How are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler chapter to bring the story along, things pick up again in the next chapter.

Danneel kept circling my clit, adding to the flames that were ignited with in me, her pressure increasing as my pants drew nearer together, my breath coming out sharply and rapidly. Jared’s attention was then on us when he heard my breathing coming out loudly, his fingers idly drawing patterns on Jensen’s back, running his hands up and down the muscle. His eyes locked with Dee’s, a silent conversation taking place, he then looked away again and set to releasing Jensen and massaging his muscles so they didn’t cramp when they brought out the position they had been locked in for so long, once Jensen had been stood up properly Jared kissed him passionately, allowing his tongue to devour his mouth. While they were kissing, Jared removed the rubber ring from around Jensen’s cock, he slowly started massaging his balls, avoiding all contact with his dick.   
Jared broke the kiss, his voice was teasing, “Are you going to cum?”   
“Yes, sir, please stroke my cock.” Jensen begged, oblivious to what me and Danneel were doing.   
Danneel had two of her fingers inside of me now, pumping at a steady beat, her thumb flicking over my clit on every thrust, the fire inside me intensified to the scorching levels that meant I was getting close. Jared grabbed Jensen’s cock in his strong hand and began stroking it in long pulls and flicking his thumb through the pre-cum at the head and spreading it around as a lube. Danneel sped up her hand, now slamming into me at a punishing pace, making my moans louder and my breathing hard and ragged. Jared made eye contact with Danneel, nodding slightly and speeding up his hand, Dee doing the same.   
“Are you going to cum, sweetheart?” She teased, feeling my walls clench down on her fingers.  
“Yes, please, can I cum?”   
“Since you asked so politely, you may cum.”   
My orgasm ripped through me, my back arched and my head span, I could vaguely hear a deep moan as well, meaning Jensen had just blown his load on himself and Jared. When I came down, I slumped on to the chair completely, feeling boneless and floating through a haze. I heard Dee whispering to me, telling me how well I did and that she was proud of me, stroking my hair with her clean hand, and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I managed to look at the boys, seeing Jared whispering to Jensen, holding him in his arms as he came down from his intense high. I felt my breathing finally return to normal, the haziness finally clearing, and my senses were coming back, allowing me to fully compute what had just happened. Jared was wiping Jensen down with his own T-shirt, getting him clean enough to walk to the shower, I everted my eyes and looked back at Dee, feeling like I was watching an intimate moment too closely. She kept stroking my hair and whispering to me, punctuating her praise with little kisses to my face and lips.   
I don’t really remember getting cleaned up and getting to bed that night, all I know was the next morning, I woke up with Jared lying next to me, his arm slung over my waist, I was dressed in a long shirt, it was not mine, I had an inkling that it was Jared’s, since I was in his room and he was shirtless. I rolled over on to my side, now facing him, his face as completely peaceful and his mouth was slightly open, small breaths coming out instead of snores, his nose would twitch every so often, making him look young and even more handsome than he had the first time I had met him.   
I lay there for about five more minutes before Jared started to stir, his eyes flicking slightly and his nose scrunching up before he yawned and tightened his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He finally woke up, blinking and pushing some of his hair from his face, making me giggle quietly at the mop at top his head, the long strands stuck to his face and splayed across the pillow in all directions. The soft strands made me want to reach out and touch it, flatten it down and allow it to sculpt his jaw line and high cheekbones again, but I couldn’t stop giggling at the disarray of his hair. He squinted his eyes at me, trying to work out what I was giggling about, then reached up slightly, patting his hair and then realising what I was laughing at he rolled his eyes and yawned again, closing his eyes again, allowing me to appreciate how relaxed he looked in that moment. He was so different from the hardened and practised Dom I saw last night, the first real Dom I had seen up close, his features were soft and carefree at the moment, no hardness and challenging nature to them, his eyes didn’t hold a promise of pain, but a gentle light that drew me in completely. He finally opened his eyes, looking at me properly for the first time, he kissed my forehead and mumbled in a deep groggy morning voice, “Morning, sweetheart. How ya doing?”  
“Morning, I’m good thank you. How are you?”   
“I am good thank you. You were pretty out of it last night after being with Danneel. So, how are you feeling?”   
“I’m okay, it was just kinda intense, especially with watching you and Jensen as well, but I enjoyed it.” I revealed, allowing myself to be honest with him.   
“Are you sure you are okay with everything that happened? I didn’t have a chance to talk to you last night after your shower, you pretty much just passed out on my bed, Dee changed you into one of my shirts and a pair of her shorts so she didn’t invade your privacy by going through you luggage.”   
It seemed odd to me that she was worried about invading my privacy when, not even, twelve hours ago, she had her fingers fucking into me at a bruising pace and her thumb flicking my clit, but anyway.   
“Yeah, like I said it was one the most intense things of my life, so I just kinda floated for a while, I don’t really remember much after I came, I vaguely remember Dee talking to me and you cleaning up Jensen, but then I don’t really remember anything other than feeling safe and warm.”   
“Dee got you cleaned up in the shower in here, while I showered with Jensen in their room, when I came back in here after kissing Jensen goodnight, Dee was just finishing getting you changed, I kissed her goodnight and then she went back in to Jensen. I picked you up and got you under the covers and I was gonna go and sleep on the couch, but as I put you down you grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay because you didn’t want to be alone.” Jared explained, tracing small circles on my waist.   
“Well that’s all a little embarrassing.” I chuckled, looking down at the gap between us that was now very interesting to me.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it. Jensen was the same after his first time fully submitting to someone, it takes a lot out of you, even now, sometimes, Jensen gets like it after an intense scene. There’s no need to be embarrassed here with us, we will never judge you because of that or anything you do. Unless of course you like kill someone, and then we have every right to judge you.” He teased, adding a light-hearted side to the serious topic.   
“How do you do that?” I asked, then realising how general the question sounded, “I mean, last night I saw you completely dominant Jensen, you were unrelenting and almost animalistic, but when you’re just talking, you are the sweetest guy and have the best sense of humour.”   
“I guess that’s what makes a good Dom, you can be two different people, when you need to be, I can be that Dom with you as well, I just don’t want to scare you away if I take it too far too fast, especially with you being so new to the whole community.”   
“That’s sweet, but I’m not a china doll, I wont break if you add too much pressure, I want to feel pain, I would not be here with you if I didn’t trust that you would respect my limits. I trust that you know what is too far, you are a good Dom, Jared, I saw that last night with Jensen.”   
He smiled at me softly, brushing some of my hair from my face, I glanced around his shoulder briefly and caught sight of the clock, it read that it was already 9:30am, I knew I needed to get up and get ready to interview Jensen and Danneel, but I didn’t want to move from the warmth and security I felt when wrapped in Jared’s arms. He followed my eyes to the clock, before turning it face down and telling me relax because we had all day to sort that out, he told me that no matter what time we dragged our asses out of bed, Jensen and Danneel would still be willing to do the interview with me.   
So I stayed in his arms, allowing him to talk to me and ask me questions about myself, I had allowed all of them behind the armour I kept around myself and my heart and I hoped desperately that I wouldn’t regret letting them in and destroying my walls. One part of my brain told me to shut up and enjoy it while I had it, the other part of my brain told me to rebuild the walls and get the assignment done quickly and find a new place to live as soon as possible so I wouldn’t get hurt again.


	6. Interview (part 1.)

When we finally did pull ourselves away from each other, it was around 10:10am, it was the latest I had stayed in bed in years and my body felt refreshed because of it. I noticed that my suitcases had been moved into Jared’s bedroom as well, finding what I needed, I went into the bathroom, once Jared had announced I was free to se it as long as I liked, I washed my face, peed and brushed my teeth and hair, before making my back out of the bathroom. If I wasn’t going to be going anywhere today, I was going to stay comfortable, so I stayed in the clothes I was already in, seeing that Jared had, had the same idea as me and was staying in just his grey sweatpants. I had never understood the whole hype around men in grey sweatpants, but now, seeing Jared in them, I understood completely. I grabbed my smaller suitcase, filled with all the stuff I would need to complete the interviews with Jensen and Dee, I knew it was going to take a while today, with doing their first interview, and then all three of them completing the second interview as well.   
“Ready to go and interview them?” Jared asked, grabbing the suitcase from me and starting to carry it towards the door.  
“Should I get dressed, I mean, its not very professional for me to be in sleep clothes while interviewing someone about all this stuff?” I started to worry my lip between my teeth.  
Taking my lip from between my teeth with his thumb, Jared reassured me, “Believe me, Rosie, they aren’t gonna care, I mean last night you saw and were a part of our sex lives, they are probably still in their sleep clothes as well.”   
“Yeah, I might just keep that out the final report, it won’t go over well with my professor.” I chuckled, pushing my hair back into a loose ponytail at the base of my skull.  
He laughed at my comment and opened the bedroom door, revealing Jensen and Danneel sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. Jared was right, they were both dressed in some form of sleep attire, Dee was in a pair of blue running shirts and an oversized hoodie, while Jensen had opted for sweatpants shorts and nothing else. Not that I was gonna complain about how they were dressed, especially after the things I saw and did last night. They noticed us come into the room, they flashed an equally blinding smile and motioned us over to the couch.  
“Look who’s back with the land of the living.” Dee teased, smiling even wider at me.  
I rolled my eyes at her jab, “Yeah, yeah. I know, I was pretty out of it last night, Jared filled me in on what I had missed.”  
“I’m sure he did.” Jensen teased, his grin turning dirty and teasing.   
Jared moved to swat Jensen on the back of the head lightly, giving him a warning look as he saw my cheeks flame bright red. Jensen sent me an apologetic look, to which I responded with a bright smile and cheeky grin following it, showing him he didn’t need to apologise and I was fine with the teasing and jabs. Jared sat beside me on the couch, opening my suitcase and putting it on the floor at our feet.  
“You do know I am capable of doing that myself, thank you though.” I stated, grabbing the consent forms.   
“I know.” Was his only reply to my comment.   
I shook my head and turned to Jensen and Danneel, I explained what the sessions would entail, who would see the finished report and all the other stuff I had explained to Jared the day before, I handed them each a copy of the consent forms and asked them to sign and date them in the correct spots. Once I had given them their copies to keep, I pulled out their two folders.   
“Okay, so these questions are going to be the same as I asked Jared yesterday, they may just be worded slightly differently. So, to begin with, please state your full name and age, you don’t need to tell me your birthday.” I slipped easily into the interviewer head space.   
“My full name is Jensen Ross Ackles and I am 24 years old.”   
“My name is Elta Danneel Ackles, formally Harris, but born Graul. I am 23 years old.”   
“Alright, next question, what age did you first realise that you derived sexual pleasure from BDSM practise or practises that you weren’t deriving sexual pleasure from ‘normal’ sexual practises?”   
“I think I was sixteen, Jared came to me and we were talking about how he didn’t feel like sex was all it could be with his then girlfriend. I remember thinking that I had always thought that there would be more to sex and that I wanted more from my sex life, if not for me, but to please Dee more than I already was. We did some research and found a couple of websites; it was a couple of months until I approached Danneel about what I was feeling and what I had found. While doing this research, Jare ad myself found out about BDSM and the different lifestyles within that, I recognised that I would enjoy being the submissive one in the relationship, but I didn’t know how Dee or Jare would react to me telling them that. I told Jared before I told Danneel, when he told me that he believed he was a Dominant, but I think it was about two more weeks before we both sat down with Dani and spoke to her about it.”   
“When they both came to me originally, I wasn’t shocked per say, I was more hurt that they didn’t tell me sooner, especially that Jensen didn’t feel he could tell me sooner. We sat and we talked for hours, they told me all about what they had found and showed me some of the websites and videos they had found, I was intrigued, but I didn’t know where that left mine and Jen’s relationship, I was fifteen and these were grown women in these videos and I thought that he would want someone more like that.”   
“When Dee came to me and told me her worries, I proposed, I was planning on proposing on her sixteenth birthday anyway, but it just felt like that right thing to do at that moment. She obviously said yes, and we started to delve deeper into the BDSM community, we brought Jared along with us as well, it was a few weeks after Dani’s birthday that we first were all together. We had all fallen into these roles and Jared had played with this one girl casually, but this was the first time we had been together, it was strange at first, having two people have complete control over your body, but knowing you can trust them and you love them anyway. It was pretty amazing.” Jensen stated his arm over the back of the couch behind Danneel.  
“That then opened up a whole new conversation for us, we all sat and talked it over, allowing ourselves to open up completely, and that’s when it all started for us to play together on a more regular basis. I’m sure Jared told you he had subs in that time, but we always seemed to come back together and be with each other again. I can honestly say that I love both Jare and Jen with all my heart, they are the best and I trust them completely, I don’t know where my life would be without them.” Dee revealed, smiling at the boys who grinned back.   
“Wow, okay. Thank you for sharing all of that. That’s really interesting to hear from you two, because of getting Jared’s perception of it all yesterday as well. So, next question, which is worded in a way that I hate, but I can’t think of any other way to word it, what drew you to abstract means of getting sexual pleasure?”   
“For me personally, it was the pain element, I wanted to feel something else, I wanted to feel that pain, I wanted to be dominated and have someone take control over me. It was like a need to be controlled and allow someone to have that control over me and just give someone else the reins for that period of time.”  
“I wanted to have control over someone, I have always been a sadist to a certain degree, but to have that control and have Jensen willing, or anyone willing, to allow me to provide them with the pain they want and make them feel good, that’s what I wanted, and I have that with Jensen, and even Jared has submitted to me before, like I have subbed for him before.”   
“Okay, that leads nicely into my next question, Jensen have you ever been the dominant party and Dani have you ever been the submissive party?”   
“I have been the dominant party, long ago, when we were first figuring everything out, I didn’t enjoy it, I take my pleasure from being dominated and having pain inflicted on to me, and I didn’t enjoy being the dominant one, and I could tell that Jare and Dani didn’t really enjoy all that much each other.”   
“I didn’t hate being the submissive one, but I would rather be the one in control, which is why I can submit to Jare if I choose to, but I don’t enjoy it as much as if I was inflicting the pain and pleasure. I am more of a sadist that a masochist. But I do enjoy some pain, sometimes.”   
“Okay, thank you. And then the final question for this interview is do you define your sexuality, and if you don’t, why?”   
“I do define my sexuality, I am bisexual. I just find it easier for me personally, to define my sexuality, but everyone is different, and I know some people, like Jared and Dani don’t.”  
“I don’t define my sexuality because I don’t want it to define me, if that makes sense, I enjoy the company of men and women, but I never put a label on myself.”   
“Alright, that was really interesting for me to learn about. That is the first interview done, that is all the questions for the first part, now the second interview will be looking at your childhood all the way up to now, but I will be leaving out the part of my joining your sex life, I don’t think my professor will enjoy that.”   
They nodded, letting me know that they understood, and I was okay to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was really long, so i had to split it in half, sorry for it just kind of stopping when they were talking.


	7. Interview (part 2.)

I removed Jared’s folder as well, opening it up to the appropriate page and allowing myself o go over the questions quickly in my head and then looked up at the three.   
“So, this session will be going back to your childhood, to look for signs of dominance or submission. This just allows me analysis you better, with a better understanding of your personal lives. So, to begin with, do you have any siblings and are your parents still together?”   
“My parents are still together; Sharon and Gerald are their names. And I have an older brother called Jeff and a younger sister called Megan.” Jared stated.  
“My parents are also still together; Alan and Donna. And I have an older brother called Joshua and a younger sister called Mackenzie.” Jensen explained.   
“My parents are together; Edward and Deborah are their names, and I have a brother called Gino.” Dee stated.   
“Okay, so I am now going to need you all to tell me the earliest memory you have.”   
“My first memory is when me and brother were playing in the garden, he told me to do something, and even though I knew it would get me in trouble, I did it anyway, because I thought he was older, so he would know best. I ended up getting in big trouble for it, I can’t even recall what it was, I think it was something like picking a flower from one of the rose bushes in the garden or something stupid like that, but I know he did it on purpose so I would get in trouble, I was around three or four at the time, he had always bossed me around because he knew I would do it, and I would always take the punishment for him as well, because I looked up to him so much, that I dint want to see him get punished.” Jensen recalled, scratching at his head as he thought about the finer details.  
“Okay, thank you.”   
“I remember when my mom and dad first brought my sister home, I wanted to know everything about her, where she came from, why she was here, how long was she staying, what her name was. I was completely engrossed with knowing everything I could about her, it got to the point where my mom had to tell me to go and sit with my brother and wait for them in there. I know I didn’t like that, my dad had to literally pick me up and carry me to the living room to sit with Jeff because I was refusing to move and just kept asking all these questions, that they were going to answer when me and Jeff were together, but I couldn’t wait and I needed to know then and there.” Jared revealed, relaxing into the couch cushions and watching me scribble furiously on to the lined paper in my lap.   
“Thank you.”   
“The earliest thing I can recall is me and brother were at a family members wedding, and I had dared him to do something, I’m not sure what it was, but I knew that he would be in trouble for it, and my mom had already warned us that we needed to be on our best behaviour, or we would be punished, probably we couldn’t watch a movie we liked or something. But I dared Gino to do this thing, I think it was like pull someone’s hair or something, and he did it, but I knew I would also get in trouble because he would tell mom and dad I dared him to do it, so I took off. I did not want to deal with that punishment so I took off running, I ripped my dress on some rocks and scraped up my ankle, but I just kept going, until my dad caught me and I did not want to go back, I started kicking and screaming.” Dani told me, picking at her nails as she told the memory.   
“Okay, thank you. So, next I’m going to need you to tell me what the earliest sexual memory is that you have, that can be literally anything that comes to headfirst, pardon the pun.”   
“I’ll go first this time, my earliest sexual memory is with Jensen, I was fourteen and Jensen was fifteen, it was the first time we had like made out properly, it had been like just small innocent kisses from then, but we were like properly making out. I remember thinking that this is what I wanted, I didn’t want Jensen to be gentle with me like I would break any second, I wanted it to be rough and fast and hard.”   
I nodded and scribbled down her notes.   
“The first one that I can remember is, having sex with Dani for the first time. She had just turned fifteen, I hadn’t long turned sixteen, I knew at that point I wanted to be with Dee for the rest of my life, I had already planned to ask her to marry me when she was sixteen, but when Dani came into my room the one day, and she looked nervous and we sat and we talked and she told me she was ready to have sex if I was. Then we obviously had sex, and I was so worried that I had hurt her, that I didn’t even finish properly, I just pulled out after she had cum, because I didn’t want to hurt her more than I thought I already had.” Jensen answered.   
I scribbled down more notes into his folder and then opened up Jared’s folder.   
“The first memory that I can fully recall, is the first time I watched porn, I was thirteen or fourteen, I don’t know how I found it, I just know that I did. It was also the first time that I masturbated, I kept feeling bad about it because I thought I was doing something wrong, because I had never heard anyone else talk about what I was doing. So, I kept it quite for a couple of weeks, and then I asked Jen about it, like if he had seen anything like the video I had watched, and he told me he had and then I realised it was one of those things that people did, but they didn’t talk about with each other.”   
“Alright then, so two questions left, so, what do you feel is the point where you realised that conventional sexual practises didn’t do it for you, like age and the situation?”   
“Mine was when I was sixteen with that girlfriend, I told you about, we were having sex and I was just not feeling like I was into it like I should be. I just kind of got through that time of having sex, I don’t know how I managed to cum that time, but I did, she didn’t think anything was wrong and then I started doing some research on my own, but I wanted to talk to someone about it, so I went to Jensen and asked him about it, we talked it all over and I did the only thing I could think of, which was watch some different types of pron. Probably not the best way to learn about it, so I was looking through these videos and I found one that was like someone being choked and the girl being tied down while having her ass whipped. And I was instantly interested, I kept watching and I was getting aroused by what I was seeing, I kept watching different videos and then started looking into BDSM, with Jensen’s help we learnt all about BDSM and how to practises it safely, that’s when we brought it up to Dani and asked her about what she thought of it.” Jared stated his voice as honey smooth as always.  
I scribbled down more notes, trying to keep up with all the information I was receiving. There was a lot of good stuff coming out in this interview and I knew there would be more to come with the following answers and questions.   
“It was a couple of weeks before Jared came to me, I was just looking through a porn website, I don’t even know why I was looking through it, but I saw a video that I was interested in, there was a man tied up to a pillar, he was naked, apart from a ball gag in his mouth, a women was twisting his nipples viciously and was shoving a massive dildo in his ass, he was moaning and begging to cum, but she kept denying him, and I started to imagine myself in his position and I was hard while I was watching and imagining this, but I didn’t know what that meant, so I kept it to myself and kind of pushed it down, until Jared came to me. When Jared came to me and told me about the way he was feeling when it came to sex, I kind of knew what he was saying, but I didn’t want to admit to myself or him that I wasn’t enjoying sex as much as I could. We looked into the different things and then Jared asked me about the videos he had seen, and I told him about the video I had seen a few weeks ago and then we sat with Danneel and talked it through with her.” Jensen recalled, using his head to direct to Jared and Dani when he mentioned their names.   
I nodded along with him and reached for Dani folder once I had scribbled down the rest of his notes. My hand was going to fall off by the end of the day, it was already aching with the amount I was writing and the speed I was writing at.  
“I would say it was when I found Jensen’s search history on his laptop before they came to speak to me, it was about three or four days before we all sat down together. I knew that Jensen had been hiding something from me, with how he was sneaking around with Jare, I wanted to know what was happening, so I looked through his laptop, because I was worried he was playing away or something, but I found all these videos and I knew that he was worried about what I would say to him about these videos. When they were talking to me, I realised that he was completely serious about these videos, and they had done their research about this stuff, they talked it through with me, explaining how the different things would work if I chose to take part in any of this. I took one look at the research and I had watched the videos, and I knew it was something I was interested in, I wanted to try it, I knew that Jensen did as well, and later on we were all together as well and I knew I had made the right choice to try this lifestyle and stay within this lifestyle.”   
“Very interesting, the last question is how would you define your relationship between yourselves and partners and with your families?”   
“I have a good relationship with my parents, I am closer to my siblings now than when I was younger, we used to fight a lot when we were younger and we didn’t really like each other all that much, but now we get along a lot better, because we don’t have to live together and see each other every day. As for the relationship with partners, I have always thought I was a good partner to them, I did have a bad relationship, which was the last collared sub I had, she needed more pain than I was comfortable administering to her, I wanted to be a good Dom and boyfriend, but I just couldn’t do what she wanted me to do. So, I broke it off with her, she didn’t take it very well, and she started to show up here on a regular basis and demand to talk to me, Misha had to escort her out a few times. We haven’t seen her in a few months after we banned her from the club.” Jared explained, wringing his hands a little in his lap when he was talking about his last collared sub.  
“Me and my parents are extremely close, we haven’t always been, I was a little shit when I was growing up, me and Gino butted heads a lot as well, but once we had grown up and moved out and had our own lives, we are much closer now and we speak a lot about different things, but he doesn’t know about this lifestyle, he just knows that Jared and Jensen own a BDSM club. As for partners, I have only been with Jensen long term and our relationship with Jared is complicated due to having to know the community to understand it. We have played with some other people, but I don’t trust anyone with being with Jensen while I was not there like I know I can with Jared, he is the only person who I can trust with myself and with Jensen completely.” Danneel explained, holding Jen’s hand tightly.   
“I am a lot closer with my siblings now that we have ever been, they know that we own this place, they just don’t know everything to do with my life. My parents are two of the most important people in my life and they mean the world to me, we have always been close, but now more than ever. Dani is the only long term partner I have ever had, I love her to pieces and I don’t want to be with anyone else like we are, my relationship with Jared is something completely different and I don’t want another relationship like we have either. I don’t trust myself with anyone else but those two, we have played with other people before, but I much prefer it just being us three, although last night I did change my mind, I know that we all enjoyed you being with us last night.” Jensen smiled, giving me a full smile.  
I was taken aback by his last comment and didn’t know what to respond with.


	8. A very kinky talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is asked some rather personal questions that lead to a very happy ending.

“We haven’t brought someone into our room for a long time, not even myself on my own. It was a spur of the moment idea that I didn’t know how it would work out with you being there. Luckily for us, it worked out completely and I hope you will join us again sometime, its okay if you don’t want to, but that offer of a room at our house is still open while you find a permeant place to live, we can get the rest of your stuff from the apartment.” Jared said, leaning and taking the folders from my hands and setting them on the table in front of us.   
“I don’t know what to say. Well, thank you for allowing me to come and live with you, I wasn’t expecting that. Thank you for allowing me to come into your sex life as well. I never thought I would act on any of my impulses, but being with you, it makes it easier being with you three.”   
“You are a wonderful person, we knew that you would be special to us, we just didn’t know how special you would be to us, we didn’t realise that you would be a part of our sex lives, but I am happy that you are.” Dani answered, her hand resting on my bare knee to reassure me they were okay with what was happening.   
“I never liked the idea of having another submissive in the mix with us, but having you there, seeing you with Dani, it was worth it, and I am hoping that you will join us again.” Jensen said, leaning forward so he could look me in the eyes.  
“You don’t have to answer right now, you can think about it for as long as you like, but just so you know, I do want to pursue a relationship with you, I enjoy spending time with you and seeing you submit to Dani has made me wonder what it would look like if you submitted to me. I just want you to think if you would like to pursue a relationship with me, as my submissive and maybe become my collared submissive, and if you want to continue to play with Jensen and Dee as well?” Jared revealed, holding one of my hands in his, drawing my attention to him.   
“What if I already have my answer, to both parts?”   
Jared raised his eyebrow at me in question, “What is that answer?”   
“I would like to pursue a relationship with you, to be your submissive and hopefully one day be your collared submissive, and I would like to continue to play with Jensen and Danneel, if that is alright with you?” my cheeks were flaming by the end of my confession, this was something that I never thought I would be talking about and I didn’t know how I got through that whole thing without stuttering.  
“That is fine with me, I would not have brought it up if it wasn’t okay with me to begin with. I know that this is all knew to you and its going to take you a while to be completely comfortable and open with us about everything, but I have time, I am willing to train you to be a good submissive, to be your dominant and to also be your boyfriend if you are comfortable with all of that?” Jared offered, watching for any signs of discomfort on my face.   
“I am comfortable with all of that.” I replied, nodding my head at him.  
He gave me a massive megawatt smile, and then pulled me into a deep hug, his hands rubbing up and down my back slowly. I hugged him back, hiding my face in his shoulder, his skin was warm and soft under my cheek, I let out a long sign of content and allowed myself to be comfortable for the time being. Jared pulled away, too soon for my liking, but kept me under his arm.   
“There’s some rules we will need to go over, with you accepting to be my submissive.” Jared explained, his hand tracing small patterns on to my arm.   
“Okay.” I nodded, giving him my full attention.  
“We aren’t as strict in our practises of BDSM as some people are, as you would have noticed, Jensen only called me Sir when we were in a scene, some Dom’s expect that all the time, myself and Dani don’t because with being my submissive I also want you to be my girlfriend and I feel the best way to do that is by having that clear distinction of when its appropriate to call me Sir and Dani Ma’am. Dani doesn’t like being called Mistress, so when we are in a scene with them, you will address her as Ma’am and I will be addressed as Sir, like you heard Jen do last night. I take my responsibility as your Dom very seriously and I am very obsessive about aftercare, I will provide aftercare to you after a scene, because I am quite rough and go at a fast pace normally, in saying that there are times when the scenes will be for extended periods of time and then the aftercare will be more about gently bringing you out of your submissive head space, safely and in an environment where you will be safe and looked after. I will never just stop in the middle of the scene, without you using your safe word, which here we use the traffic light system, so the only time I will stop is if you call red or I feel I am pushing your limits too much. When we are in a scene with Jen and Dee, you will show the same respect to Dani that you show to me when we are alone. Now, is there anything that you have researched or heard about that for you would be totally off the table for even trying?”   
“Yeah, there are a couple of things, I’m okay with pan, I have a pretty high pain tolerance, but like blood play I’m not willing to try, I am willing to try knife play, but that would only be when I’m totally comfortable with you. I would never even consider doing scat or golden shower stuff, that’s just something that doesn’t interest me and mildly disgust me. I have a couple of friends who were sexually assaulted so, rape fantasy isn’t even going to be a discussion for me, its just something that I have never really understood, so I wont even have a conversation about it. Other than that, I think I’m okay, I don’t think there is anything else that would put me off.” I replied, thinking back to all the research I had on this stuff.   
“Maybe I could name some types of play, and you tell me what you think?” Jared suggested.  
“Okay, that’s a good idea.” I replied, nodding.   
“Age play?”   
“Not something I am interested in.”   
“Bondage and biting?”  
“Okay with both.”   
“Breath play?” Dani offered, gauging my reaction to her suggestion.  
“I think that’s one I would have to work up to, just because of what happened to my friend.”   
“Choking and gagging?” Jensen asked, a cheeky smile on his face.  
“Okay with both.”   
“Obviously we have talked about collaring and you are okay with that when we come to it?”   
“Yeah that’s fine.”   
“What about Chasity devices, such as for punishments?” Dani asked.  
“Yeah, I have no problem with them, well, other than the obvious use for them.”   
“Electrostimulation?” Jared asked.  
“I’m okay with that, but I think it would be something I worked up to again.”  
“Nipple clamps and wax play?” Jensen suggested.  
“I’m okay with both, I don’t mind the heat, my skin isn’t that sensitive to temperature.”   
“Hair pulling?” Jared asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
“Yeah that’s fine.”   
“What about like humiliation stuff, like Jared and Dani often call me a slut when we are playing?” Jensen asked.  
“I’m okay with that, it doesn’t bother me.”   
“Orgasm denial?” Dani asked.  
“Frustrating, but I don’t have a problem with it.”   
“Pet play?” Jared asked.  
“Not my thing.”   
“Sado-machoism?” Jared asked, seeming nervous about this answer.  
“Completely fine.”   
“Sensory deprivation, like blindfolding?” Dani asked.  
“That’s fine.”  
“Spanking and everything that goes along with that?” Jensen asked.  
“Yeah that’s fine.”   
“And finally, I guess I already know the answer to this, but are you okay with being dominated both myself and Dani and having scenes where you may be sexually active with Jensen?”   
“Yes, that’s fine by me.” I replied, smiling at Jensen and Danneel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be happening in the next two chapters, i was intending for it to be all one chapter, but then i got carried away and it ended up being way too long for one chapter, so i will be uploading two chapters tomorrow as they follow directly on to one and another.


	9. The start of something wonderful (1)

They seemed pleased by all my answers, Dani and Jared shared a smile with each other and then Jared dropped a kiss to the top of my head. I then realised I had just basically told them all my fantasies without stuttering or blushing, I guess that was an improvement I was already making. I snuggled further into Jared’s side, enjoying the warmth he was radiating, filling me with a sense of comfort and a sense of that I belonged here with them. I was enjoying the closeness of another human for the first time, properly anyway, in years, even in past relationships, they had never been huggee people, they would brush me off when I wanted to cuddle, or when I wanted to hug them, they wouldn’t really touch me unless we were having sex, so this whole cuddling and affectionate thing was completely new to me and I was enjoying it.   
“Can I ask you something, Rosie?” Jensen asked, moving so he was facing me more.  
“Of course.”   
“You have only mentioned your parents once to us, and it didn’t seem like you got along with them all too well, are you close with them?”   
“I was, once a long time ago, but when everything happened with the rumours and everything in high school, they started to look at me differently, my mother is extremely religious, when she found out I had had sex before marriage she flipped out. My dad wasn’t so bothered by the fact I had sex, he cared more about what people were going to think of me because of what the rumour said I asked him to do. I hated them both for so long, I still do I guess, but they haven’t spoken to me for like three years, so that just annoys me even more. They yelled at me and called me a disgrace to the family, they didn’t want a daughter who would ask someone to do those things, so I told them exactly what I thought of them and then I left, I moved in with Chad and never looked back. For a couple of years, they still spoke to me, you know on like birthdays and that, but other than that it was radio silence, then they even stopped calling on my birthday. So, I let them cut me out, Chad still has contact with them, which is probably going to prove fatal pretty soon, when he tells them all about what I’ve been up to recently.” I ranted, feeling the anger bubble up inside of me.   
They didn’t say anything, Jared just rubbed up and down my arm and dropped more kisses to my forehead and the top of my head, a silent reassurance that he was there and wasn’t going anywhere and it was just the thing I needed to know at that moment. They seemed to know that I needed a moment of silence to gather myself after just allowing myself to become so emotional vulnerable with them, again. They knew this was the most open I had ever been with people, the most I had ever trusted anyone since having my heart and trust and body broken by different men before. They were so easy for me to talk to, to get so caught up in what I am saying and then regret it later, because this was all o amazing and I was scared I would wake up and then it would all be over and be a figment of my screwed up imagination. Dee was the first to break the silence, she reached over and placed a hand on my knee, “You got us, sweetheart, we ain’t going anywhere, if they show up or start something, then we will be with you, promise.”   
“Thank you.” I whispered, placing my hand over hers and squeezing slightly.   
She sat back against the couch cushions and pulled Jensen into her side, he sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and pressing a light kiss to her forehead just above her left eyebrow. She smiled at him and kissed him softly, you could practically feel the love rolling off them in waves, surrounding them in their own little cocoon. Jared moved slightly beside me, I thought he wanted to move away from me or get up, but as I started to move away he pulled me back against him; he was just moving to get more comfortable, so I would be more comfortable against him. I turned my head slightly to look at him to find him already looking at me, he gave me a short smile before leaning down to me. His lips were soft and firm at the same, against my own, he moved with practised ease against me and allowed me to control the speed of the kiss, something I knew would change as we became more comfortable with each other, or at least until he understood I was not a doll that would break under too much force or pressure. He soon got the message that I wanted him to stop playing around and kiss me properly, his mouth opened slightly and his tongue glided across my bottom lip, making me gasp just enough for him to slip inside and dominate my mouth completely. His tongue was velvety smooth against mine, making the kiss hot and heavy instantly, he explored my mouth completely, making me make small whines and huffs as his tongue stroked against mine. His one strong and veiny hand was now gripping my hip, keeping me exactly where he wanted me, the other was tangled in my hair, moving my mouth against his as he wanted me to. He was invading all of my sense, wrapping me up in his touch and smell and taste, he was captivating me like no one had before, I was fascinated by him and I wanted more of him, I wanted to see everything he was capable of, I wanted him to show me how rough he could really be. He pulled away from my mouth, nipping and licking and biting along my jaw line, making me let out puffs of breath and small gasps along with quite moans, he used his grip in my hair as leverage to pull my hair back, exposing the column of my neck to his lips, tongue and teeth. He moved around to my jaw and up by my hear, his breathing heavy and wet against my ear, he pulled my ear lobe into his mouth and bit against it, pulling it slightly, making me moan and then gasp as his teeth bit deeper into the flesh, he chuckled quietly and then moved down my neck. He kept licking and sucking and biting down my neck, making it red and flushed like my face, a fire was already ignited in my stomach and made my thighs instinctively clench together. My eyes were screwed shut and I groaned as Jared bit down on my collarbone, pulling the skin into his mouth and lathering his tongue over the heated skin. His hand from my hip moved and grabbed both my wrists from his bare and muscular and then rearranged them behind my back, holding them with ease, strength, and power. He keeps moving along my neck and collarbones, sucking skin into his mouth, and then blowing cold air over the spot to enhance the feeling. The hand in my hair was tightening even more, pulling at the strands and making a pain spread across my scalp, adding to the fire in my stomach and between my thighs, I struggled with my hands, before realising Jared wasn’t going to let go, I seized my struggle and enjoyed the pain and pleasure Jared was sending through every nerve of my body. I could feel Jensen and Dani’s eyes on us, but I could also hear the quite moans and whines coming from Jensen, so I knew they were probably in a similar position to us. Jared moved back up and dominated my mouth again, becoming more aggressive with his kisses than he was before, biting at my lower lip until it was red and puffy, the stinging in my scalp and in my lip and the restraint of my hands all shot straight to aid the wetness gathering in my borrowed shorts. His hand moved from my hair, moving to my thigh, and sliding up and grabbing harshly at the soft part of my inner thigh, not close enough to my pussy for my liking. I tried to jerk my hips to get his hand to move closer, but his fingers dug in deeper and pulled a moan from my lips, which he swallowed easily. He pulled away to look at me, his eyes blown with lust and his lips puffy and red from kissing, he had a hard look on his face that I recognised from last night when he was looking at Jensen after they had kissed.   
“What’s your colour, sweetheart?” He whispered, brushing his lips against the shell of my ear.  
“Green… Sir.” I replied.   
“Let’s move this to the playroom.” He suggested, pulling me with him and wrapping my legs around his waist still having my hands behind his back with his one hand.   
I heard the couch squeak and knew that Jensen and Dani were following behind us, but I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of having Jared so close and having his lips against my skin and the heat he came with. His bare flesh against my thigh around his waist. It did nothing to aid or stop the ache that had bloomed in my deepest being and only added to the wetness ruining the shorts I wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally part of a two chapter split, which has now turned into a three chapter split because i don't know when to stop typing. Anyway, lots of smut to come, hope you are enjoying it so far.


	10. The start of something wonderful (2)

He released his grip to my wrists once we had entered the playroom, I didn’t know what to expect, my heart was racing, my breathing was erratic, my shorts were beginning to become soaked and the fire in my stomach was not dwindling in the slightest. Jared stood me against one of the pillars, giving me an order not to move, he whispered something to Dani and in a second Jensen was standing directly in front of me, face to face; well more like face to upper chest area. With how close Jensen was standing I could feel that him and Dani had been doing something, he was rock hard and straining against my upper thigh in his shorts. I now had a vague idea of what was running through Jared and Dee’s head, I had a feeling me and Jensen were going to be getting to know each other a lot more personally today. Jared returned to my side, Dani at Jen’s side, they were both holding long pieces of rope. We were ordered to strip, leaving us bare in front of each other and Jared and Dani’s hungry eyes. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious with the silence and staring, I was worried they didn’t like what they saw, and they would call off the whole thing. Instead They asked or colours, after receiving green from of us, they proceeded with their actions. Jensen’s right wrist was encased in rope, then placed on my right hip, the rope was fed around my hips to the left side, before securing Jensen’s left wrist in the same intricate knot work. At either end of his wrists there was a length of rope left, which Dani fed between my thigh, before knotting them to the opposite wrist to which they started. Jared repeated the process with the same intricate knots on my wrists and secured them to Jensen’s narrow hips. I could feel the heat on his skin, the rope work bringing our bodies to only have about a centimetres gap between them, just enough for Jared or Danneel to get a hand between us; leaving Jensen’s poor cock to be squashed between out stomachs, leaking pre-cum against us. Another two sets of rope were pulled from somewhere, our ankles were bound together shoulders width apart, leaving us no room to move without harming ourselves or each other.   
“Colour?” Dani asked, running her hands down Jensen’s back and cupping his ass.  
“Green, Ma’am.” He replied, trying to push back into her hand.  
She turned her glance to me, asking the same question, “Colour?”   
“Green, Ma’am.” I responded.   
“Good, then we can really start.” Jared chuckled, handing something to Dani out of mine and Jen’s eyeline.   
Jensen and I were gently pushed forward so we were slightly bent at the waist, our foreheads resting on each other’s shoulders, with our legs spread the way they were, there was no hiding either of our arousal levels to either of our Dom’s. My cheeks flushed instantly, knowing that they would both see how turned on I was, but then I realised it was the point of this position, I could feel Jensen’s face heat up against my shoulder as well. I felt something warm push against my engorged clit, before moving down my leaking entrance, I was surprised I wasn’t dripping down my thighs at this point, it was then when I realised it was Jared’s finger that was teasing me, circling me with just the right amount of pressure to make me even more horny without giving me any satisfaction. From the increase in Jensen’s breathing, Dani was doing something to him as well, I just didn’t know what. He pushed his finger tip in just enough for my hips to buck back against him, causing myself and Jensen to sway a little to stay balanced, a coupe of seconds later, we swayed again, this time it was Jen who bucked his hips against Dani’s teasing.   
“Your both going to have to stay still if you don’t want to end up in a pile on the floor.” Jared teased, biting at my earlobe again.   
I focused on keeping my hips still, but the pressure Jared was providing just wasn’t enough, they knew that me and Jensen would move our hips, this was just to see how long we could go without ending up on the floor. I felt Jensen’s fingers dig into my hips, his blunt nails leaving marks in my flesh, adding to the need to buck my hips. Again, Jared pushed just the tip of his index finger inside of me, before retracting it and moving to circle my clit again, this made my hands tighten on Jensen’s hips, my nails digging into his soft skin and leaving crescent moon shapes. He hissed at the feeling and his hips moved a little, pulling at the ropes around us, making us sway and my hips pushed back into Jared’s hand. This teasing went on for another half an hour, my legs were becoming hard to stand on, and my thigh burned from the strain of keeping them open and still for so long, mine and Jen’s hands were still clutched tightly on each other’s hips, our nails becoming a part of the skin there. We had nearly fell three more times when we couldn’t control our movements any more, Jensen was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum that was rubbing against our stomachs and making them sticky, my thighs were damp with my wetness, making them uncomfortable to close even if I wanted to. The whole thing was even more intense than I ever thought it would be, it was more intimate than I thought it would be. Jared removed his fingers from my pussy completely, making me whine pathetically, Jensen made a similar sound, meaning Dani had stopped whatever she was doing to him. We were untied from the ropes, our muscles massaged from the position they had been in for so long, we were again man so that my back was against his bare chest, his erection straining against my ass. We were walked to the leather chair, where Jared was already sitting, naked, his erection against his stomach, leaving a pool of pre-cum at the tip. I was seated on his bare thigh, Jensen was on the other, our bare thighs bumping against each other, Dani was stood behind us, now naked as well, her hands rubbing up and down our backs, cupping our asses on every other sweep of her hands. Jared moved us so we were then facing Dani, with me leaning back against his chest, his cock against my ass and back, he was kneading my thigh in his strong hand, giving Jensen’s thigh the same treatment. Dani fitted a cock ring over Jensen, before giving me a warning of not cumming until I was given permission. Her hand snaked between my thighs, brushing against Jared’s thigh slightly and then searching for my clit, her other hand was busy jerking Jensen’s cock and flicking her thumb over the slit at the tip. His hips bucked up to her hand and mine rolled down against her fingers, but the hand on my thigh prevented any real movement.   
We were told to stand, allowing Dani to sit next to Jared with her legs spread, showing the wetness between them.   
“Get on your knees.” Jared commanded, motioning to the floor between his thighs.  
“You too, slut.” Danneel demanded, keeping her eyes on Jensen.


	11. The start of something wonderful (3)

Myself and Jensen got down on our knees between our Dom’s spread legs, Jared’s cock was level with my mouth, and Jensen was level with Dee’s dripping pussy. Jared’s hand was wound into my hair and guided to me take the weeping tip of his cock into my mouth, the taste of pre-cum lathered across my tongue, making my mouth water. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jensen’s head buried between Danneel’s thighs, her hand pulling and tugging at his hair viciously. I calmed my breathing and relaxed my throat, this I could do, I knew I was good at this. I was snapped back to reality when Jared pumped his hips forward, his dick hitting the back of my throat over and over again, making my eyes start to water and my throat tried to close, but I forced it to stay open, allowing air only through my nose and slowly milking the tip of his cock with the muscles in my throat. He was grunting and groaning, his fist tightening, and his careful mask of control was slipping with each thrust of his hips. Dee was moaning and jerking her hips into Jensen’s face, I could hear him breathing heavily between her thighs, her hand flexing in his hair, making him moan and gasp. I could feel Jared’s cock start to harden even more, meaning he was going to cum pretty soon, his grip got tighter and his pace started to become erratic, slamming into the back of my throat so hard I was probably going to have trouble talking later today. His muscular legs tensed, and he let out a long groan, an almost growl, from the depths of his heaving chest, he was cumming down my throat, hitting the back of my throat with his white ropes. While he rode out the aftershocks, I swallowed everything I could, hearing a higher pitched moan come from Dani, signalling her end. When he began to soften, he allowed me to pull away, using his thumb to push the trail of cu that has gone down my chin back into my swollen lips. I glanced sideways and saw that Jensen had been pulled away from Dee’s over sensitive pussy, his chin and mouth wet with her orgasm, he was licking his swollen and red lips, tasting her there.   
“Colour?” Jared demanded, his breathing starting to return to a normal speed and depth.  
“Green Sir.” I replied, my throat feeling raw and scratchy.   
“Colour?” Dani demanded, holding Jen’s chin between her fingers.   
“Green Ma’am.” He whispered, keeping his eyes lowered submissively.   
Jensen was pulled to his feet by his chin and taken across the room by Dani. I was pulled into Jared’s lap, his cock starting to harden slightly at my weight pushing down on him. He kissed me soundly, biting and nipping at my already sensitive lips, dragging moans from my abused throat. His strong hands gripped my ass tightly, kneading the flesh roughly and then moving to do the same to my thighs. His kissing and grip became more urgent and harsher, dragging me deeper into his lap and rocking his hips up into mine, never allowing me to move an inch. He kept this going for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room was the deep breathing of Jared and Dani and the needy and pathetic moans and gasps and whines from me and Jensen. He pulled away from my lips, brushing over them lightly when he asked me, “Do I have to worry about getting you pregnant?”   
The question caught me off guard, my internal walls stood tall again, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden change in mood and conversation.   
“No, Sir.” I replied, some of the curtness leaking into my tone.   
“We will discuss that later.” He promised, kissing me again before I could reply or think about it any longer.   
I forgot about it again, allowing myself to get lost in the sensation of his hard body along mine, his soft lips encasing mine and his strong hands working my flesh. He lifted my hips sharply, moving me so his tip was teasing my entrance, then pushed in completely, only stopping when our hips were flush and gave me a second to adjust before he picked up a punishing pace. The fire intensified again, the burning of the stretch of his cock adding to the pleasure, making me clench around him widely. His hand came to rets on my throat, not squeezing just reminding me that he was in charge and that I was in his possession right now. His pace never let up, slamming me into his hips again and again, he was grunting widely and gripping my flesh harshly, leaving indents and bruises in his place.   
“Please, Sir, please can I cum?” I begged.  
“Not yet, hold it.”   
I tried to hold it for as long as I could, I managed another three minutes before Jared allowed me to cum and then it ripped through me, making me clamp down hard on Jared, triggering his second orgasm, I had never cum like this before, the shock waves of pleasure kept coming, pardon the pun, and it gradually died down to a pleasant afterglow feeling. I collapsed against Jared’s heaving chest, his hand coming up to stroke the hair from my face and press kisses to my face, whispering to me, “You did so good, sweetheart, you were brilliant. I’ll take care of you now.”   
Once my breathing had calmed a little, I could finally move my limbs a little, I moved my arms first, bringing them up and pulling my hair completely away from my face, then resting them on Jared’s shoulders and sighing contently, enjoying the warmth and comfort. Jared moved us so he could pull out, making me wince and whine, he hushed me and rubbed up and down my back.   
The next thing I was aware of was the warm water surrounding me and the hard body behind me, gently cleaning me. With each pass of the soft cloth over my skin, I became more aware of my surroundings and that it was Jared behind me.  
“Hey, sweetheart, you back with me now?” Jared whispered, running his hands down my arms.  
“Umm, yeah.” I mumbled, my brain catching up to the situation.  
“You came pretty hard and I had to carry you in here, so I could clean you up. How you feeling?” He kept his voice hushed and soft, not wanting to break the sense of relaxation he had created.  
“I’m good, a little sore, but nothing too bad.”   
“Where?” His voice was mildly concerned and a whole lot intrigued.  
“My throat is kinda sore and scratchy from the throat fucking I took, and my pussy is kinda sensitive, but I’m okay, really, Jare.”   
“I’ll make you some tea when we are done in here, it will help soothe your throat.” He promised, hugging me tighter back into his chest.   
We stayed in the water until it started to get cold, when it was time to get out, my legs felt strange to stand on, so Jared took most of my weight and lifted me from the bath, wrapping me in a big fluffy towel. We dried off quickly and Jared dressed me in one of his shirts, a pair of my underwear and the sleep shorts I knew had been in my suitcase.   
“When I brought you in here, I thought it would be okay to get some clothes for you, I just took the top stuff and didn’t go through anything.” Jared explained, kissing my forehead when we were both dry and dressed.   
“Thank you.” I responded, placing a lingering kiss to his stubbled cheek.   
He led me to the sitting room, where Jensen and Dani were relaxing on the couch, I noticed that all my college stuff had been put back in the small suitcase.   
“Look who’s back with the land of the living.” Jensen teased.   
“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” I chuckled, flopping on to the couch beside Dani.   
Dani chuckled at us and dropped a kiss to each of our foreheads, Jared came over and handed me a mug of honey and lemon tea, smiling at me and then sitting down beside me, hugging me close to his side while I sipped on the warm liquid. The hot liquid immediately soothed my throat and made me sigh happily at the warmth and relief from the scratchiness.   
“Are you okay?” Dani asked.   
“Yeah, my throats just a little sore.” I responded, sipping the tea some more.   
“I bet.” Jensen laughed, sending Jared accusing eyes.   
Jared rolled his eyes at the jab, and kissed the top of my head, mumbling something about making Jensen’s ass bright red for that comment. I laughed at his comment, pushing myself further into his warmth and finishing my drink, sighing at the relief it had provided.   
“Earlier, in the scene, you replied rather curtly that I would not get you pregnant, I said I would ask again later. So, I am asking.” Jared stated.   
I instantly clammed up, my grip on the mug tightening, my whole demeanour changed, and I moved away from the warmth of Jared’s chest and arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut happened, finally got around to finishing the last smutty chapter before some angst starts to happen and things get tough for the four. Hope you are enjoying and the smut isn't awful to read or anything.


	12. Time to come clean (mostly)

Jared noticed the change in my mood, “Hey, its alright.”   
“It’s not something I like to talk about.” I responded, setting my mug on the table.   
“What isn’t something you like to talk about?” He pressed gently.   
“When I was beaten by my ex-boyfriend.” I mumbled, refusing to meet any of their glances.   
“He hurt you worse than you let on?” Danneel guessed.  
“Yeah, a lot worse.”   
“How much worse?” Jared asked, a fierce protectiveness coming into his tone.   
“When I was hospitalised, I had to have a small surgery, they went in a key hole surgery, the scar is barely visible now, but they found when he was beating me, he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach, it caused some damage to my organs, all of them healed back to normal, apart from my ovaries, which had been basically squashed in the assault, which means that the eggs were damaged and my cells started to fight against them. There was also a tear to my uterus, which means its inhabitable for a foetus to grow even if I did get pregnant, which is only a 5% chance anyway.” I recalled, keeping my eyes on the cup in front of me, not wanting to see their reactions to my story.   
“You were told all this at only 21 years old? He deserves to be beaten.” Jensen raged, shaking his head in a way that made him look like he couldn’t believe what I was saying.   
“I’ve gotten over it, it was two years ago, I can’t keep being angry about it.”   
“I can, how could he do that to you, how dare he do that to you? What’s his name?” Jared ranted, his expression turning dark.  
“That really doesn’t matter, I don’t want you to go after him, it’s in the past, I’m not angry. He got some prison time for what he did.”   
“How long was he in prison for?” Dani asked.  
“Seven and a half months, he was meant to serve two years, but he got out on good behaviour.” I revealed.   
“Are you fucking kidding me, he served seven and a half fucking months, for what he did to you, he better have a good hiding place because I am going to hunt him down and kill him.” Jared raged, his face flushing angrily.   
“I don’t want you to kill him, okay, please just leave it, be as angry as you want, just don’t go after him.” I pleaded, taking his clenched fist in my hand.   
“Why are you so instant on protecting him, he hurt you, why shouldn’t I hurt him?”   
“Because then you will get into trouble, and I don’t want to have to visit you in prison because you murdered my waste of space ex. So, please don’t go after him because he is not worth the punishment you will get.” I exclaimed, looking him directly in the eyes.   
“I’m not happy about this, he deserves some sort of punishment, that is more than seven fucking months in prison. That’s just ridiculous, how can he only serve that for what he did to you?”   
“Yeah normally cases like this have at least a three-year minimum charge with them?” Jensen added.   
“I didn’t have a very good lawyer, he left out a lot of the details of the assault, and then my ex took a plea bargain or something like that.”   
“Who was the lawyer?” Jensen asked.  
“Chad’s father.” I replied, waiting for the rage inside of Jared to bubble up again.  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me?” And there was the rage bubbling over.   
“I couldn’t afford a proper lawyer, he offered to help me out for free, my parents weren’t speaking to me, so I couldn’t ask them for money, so I took what I could get, I rather he got some jail time, than he got away with it like so many other people do.”   
“That makes sense, I understand why your so okay, that’s not the right word, but you know what I mean, with everything that he did. So many people don’t get the justice you did.” Dani realised.  
“I would not call seven fucking months justice.” Jared grumbled.  
“I agree, I did a case where they got longer than that for possession of drugs.” Jensen stated.  
“I got enough justice, I’m just happy I survived, and not having children is just something I am going to have to live with, there’s always other ways for me to have kids if I want them, it really hasn’t impacted me as much as it could have.”   
“No, but it still impacted you, hurt you. For that, he deserves to spend all the years in prison he can live for.” Jared insisted.   
“You act like I am more important than other women, who have been in the same situation as me, or worse situations, I’m not any more important than those women.”   
“To me you are, though.” He argued.  
I was stunned for a second, not expecting him to blurt something like that out. I sat for a second just looking at him, wondering if he was going to add something else to the statement, but he didn’t, he just stared back at me.   
“Rosie, you are important to us, there is nothing that will change that, we will think that you are important to us and we will help you and protect you.” Jensen stated, pulling my attention to him.   
I nodded mutely, not knowing how I was supposed to respond to that, they were telling me that they were going to protect me and help me, and I hadn’t had that in a long time, not since I was young and my parents would tell me that they would love me and protect me forever. What a load of bullshit that was. It was hard for me to grasp the idea that these three people, that I had known for two or three days, would give a shit about what happened to me, about what they could do to help me, if my own parents could turn on me so easily, what was stopping them from doing the same thing? Jared pulled me back into his arms, kissing the top of my head gently and whispering to me, “Don’t start overthinking it too much, just let us enjoy having you here with us, and believe that you are important to us.”   
I didn’t respond, just snuggling deeper into his warmth again, allowing some of the tension in my body to sink away with the surrounding and overwhelming feeling of safety and warmth encasing me and lulling me into a new secure feeling. I glanced over at the clock, it was stating that it was almost 3:30pm, we had taken up so much of the day with the interview and then the scene earlier, we had forgotten to eat. But at that very moment, I couldn’t will myself to move from Jared’s arms, enjoying the muscle surrounding me, I could go hungry for a little while longer if I could just stay here for a little longer. I sighed quietly, my throat starting to feel scratchy again after talking for so long, breaking the feeling of comfort I had in that moment.   
“You okay there, sweetheart?” Dani asked, nudging me leg with her foot.  
“Yeah, my throat is just starting to feel scratchy again, after all the talking.” I replied, nudging her back with a teasing smile.   
“You want some more tea?” She asked.  
“Nah, I will be okay. Just like having a sore throat, its more annoying than painful.”   
She nodded, smirking at me knowingly, then winking at Jared cheekily. I heard Jared huff out a laugh and he probably rolled his eyes and shook his head at her as well, Jensen chuckled and grinned at us, enjoying the carefree mood that had started after the deep and emotional conversation of earlier. We lapsed into a silence again, basking in the comfort and careless mood, only our breathing was heard through the room. There was a sharp buzzing in the room, I shot up and looked around, seeing the intercom on the wall lighting up green and carrying on the horrible screeching sound. Jensen got up and pushed the button, “What’s up?”   
“Sorry about disturbing your day off, but that asshole roommate is back, demanding to see Rosie, he says its important.” Misha’s annoyed voice came through the intercom.   
“Tell him to fuck off and don’t come back.” Jensen stated.  
“He won’t go, don’t you think I tried that before I rang up, he wont leave. He won’t shut up either, he just keeps talking and I am gonna punch him in the face if he keeps talking.”   
Jared got off the couch and made his way over to the intercom, “Tell him to get lost, or I am coming down to make him leave.”   
“One second, boss.”   
About two minutes later the screeching was back, and more annoying than ever.   
“He won’t fuck off, I swear to god, Jare your gonna need to come down here or I’m gonna have to let him come up, he is getting on my last fucking nerve.”   
“Jare, send him up, he won’t go until he sees me.” I stated.  
“Fine, Mish, stand him up, but stay close, you might need to come and get him.”   
“On it.”   
The next couple of minutes were tense, we were waiting for Chad to come bursting through the door, Jared and Jensen sat back down, Jared pulled me close again, already glaring at the door before it had even opened, Jensen and Dee had moved closer as well, Danneel now nearly pressed up against my other side and Jen pressed against Dani’s side tightly. The door swung open, without even being knocked, there stood Chad, a grimace on his face and bags under his eyes.   
“We need to talk, Rosie, now.” He demanded.


	13. Confrontation.

“We don’t need to talk about anything.”   
“There is a lot we need to talk about, but right now, your parents have just called, they will be here in two days, they want to speak with you.”   
“Why? What the fuck did you do?” Dani demanded.   
“Nothing that concerns you.” He snarked.   
“It has everything to do with me, she is my friend and I care about her, so start talking.” Dani threatened.   
“Shut the fuck up. You have known Rosie for two or three days, I have known her for years, so stay the fuck out of this, it’s not something you should concern yourself with. You have no idea about her parents and the shit she has been through with the or what happened in her past, so stay out of this until you know what is happening.” Chad argued, holding his hand out to stop her from speaking anymore.   
“They know, Chad. They know everything.” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.   
“Why? Why would you trust them?” He shouted, gesturing to them like their beings would prove his point to me.   
“Because I trust them, dickwad. You said it yourself, so stop treating me like a stupid child, I know what I am doing, and I know who I can trust.”   
“Clearly you don’t, come on, lets just go home and we can talk this over, properly, without prying eyes or ears.” He pleaded, reaching out for my arm.  
Jared caught his wrist, squeezing tightly, “Keep your hands to yourself, got it?”   
They stared at each other for a minute, daring the other to make a move, if it did start a fight, my money was on Jared. It was Jensen that broke the tense silence, “Just piss off, man. You warned her, her parents are coming, now piss off. “  
“What is it with you people? Is Rosie incapable of saying anything for herself, or are you monitoring what she says, so she doesn’t scream for help?”   
“For fuck sake, Chad. I am here because I want to be here, I want to be with them, okay?   
“They are messing with your head, Rosie. Come on, you know about this stuff better than anyone, and yet you are being so dense about them. Can’t you see, they are using you and will toss you aside as soon as you have sex with them.”   
“You have no idea what you are talking about, we don’t abuse people here, we look out for the people in our community and we wont toss Rosie aside, for anything.” Dani stated, a hard glare on her pretty features, which I am sure, if Chad looked directly at her, it would have killed him.   
“You will, as soon as you get what you want, as soon as she sleeps with you, any of you, she will be tossed aside.” He raged, his face becoming red and flushed with the anger shooting through his every nerve.   
“Well they ain’t tossed me aside yet, and its been about two hours. So, I think we can stop worrying about that, asshole!” I exploded at him; my eyes widened when I calmed down enough to realise what I had just said to him.   
“You had sex with them?”   
“I had sex with Jared.”   
“Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?”   
“I am fine.” I huffed, rolling my eyes at his stupid concern.   
“How many times do you have to be told, we don’t hurt people here, not to the point where they are really hurt, we use pain to achieve pleasure, everything is consensual?” Jensen snapped, his patience wearing thinner and thinner every time Chad opened his mouth.   
“Well, I don’t believe you, there is something weird happening here, and I don’t like it.”   
“You don’t like it because Rosie is happy, and it isn’t you that is making her happy. You think, that just because you can’t have her, no one can. She isn’t an object; she is a human with her own mind and knows what she can handle and what she can’t. So back the fuck off.” Jared demanded, his hand coming to wrap around my waist, squeezing slightly.   
“You don’t know her; you don’t know anything about her.” Chad was now grasping at straws to get me to go with him, it was not working.   
“They know me, they know what I have been through, they know about my ex, they know about my parents, they even know about the fact I can’t get pregnant. Chad, I am safe here, we are establishing limits, over the next couple of weeks in our relationship, we will be building trust and finding out how far I can be pushed. I am in safe hands, Jared, Jensen and Danneel know what they are doing, they won’t hurt me any more than I want to be hurt.”  
“Stop being so fucking naive!” He shouted, throwing his arms up like a toddler in a temper tantrum.   
“I’m not, I’m happy. It may seem strange to you, because I haven’t been this happy in a long time, but I am happy, these guys make me happy, because they allow me to be myself, I don’t have to hide myself from them.”   
“How can you be happy, when you know they are going to be inflicting pain on to you?” He snarked.   
“Because, if I didn’t want the pain, I wouldn’t be here.”   
He stared at me for a minute, shock on his face, whenever we had argued, I had never stood up for myself like I was now, it felt amazing to finally put him in his place, after all the years of hearing him say such derogatory things about this community, I finally had the courage to tell him to stick it up his ass. He glanced at Jared’s hand around my waist, contemplating his next move, before flicking his eyes to Jensen and Dee briefly before settling back on me, his eyes were almost pleading with me, making me falter for a second, he knew what he was doing and he knew what he had said, I had to stand my ground, or he would just keep walking all over me. He wanted me to give in, to toss Jared, Jensen and Danneel aside and go home with him, but I couldn’t live my life like that any longer, why wouldn’t he understand and respect my happiness? Oh, right, he’s an asshole. He stared for a couple of moments longer, seeing if I would let up, seeing if the others would say anything, when we didn’t do anything, he turned on his heel and headed for the door, as he opened it, he glanced back at me, his eyes once again pleading, I hardened my glare ta him, he went, slamming the door violently behind him, making me and Dani flinch briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits just keep coming from Chad, i didn't actually intend to write him as an asshole, it just kind of happened, he was originally gonna be based on Chad Michael Murray, as you can see from the tags, but now i might have to change that, because i love Chad Michael Murray as an actor and i feel bad about writing him as an asshole.


	14. Meeting the parents(good luck, Jared)

Three days had passed since Chad had shown up at the club. That night, I was taken to their house and shown to a guest room, that connected to Jared’s for if I needed him during the night, their house was gorgeous, large and rustic, a traditional Texan home, with a large garden and wooden beams on the ceiling. It was large, but homely, it felt warm and safe with all the muted colours. I had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, but when it didn’t, I just started to relax, I found out that Jared and Jensen were the cooks of the house and they were brilliant at cooking and grilling. They welcomed me, not only into their sex lives, but their personal lives as well, they told me stories of their siblings and things they would get up to when they were younger and teenagers, by the third day living with them, I felt like I had known them for years. On the second day here, I conducted the third interview, asking them specifically about the first few times they engaged in BDSM sex and practises, it was very interesting on many levels for me. Jared told me, how he originally had tied his own wrists up multiple times to practise rope work, and it was something he really enjoyed and still does today, Dani told me how she had pinned Jensen to their bed and rode him, while he was wearing a cock ring, Jensen said that was one he always remembered, but he also told me about the first time him and Jared were together, and Jared had tied him up with different knot formations in an interesting position; which Jared then promised to show me one day. I got to get most of college stuff done and I was learning about things they liked and didn’t like for when we had sex again, which happened again that night. It was more intense this time, more so than last time, me and Jensen were instructed to have sex, but neither of us were to cum, until we were given permission, which proved very difficult, ropes were wrapped around our bodies, so we couldn’t move too much, just enough to thrust our hips, that’s when Dani sat on Jensen’s face and demanded he got her off before he could cum, then I had a mouth full of dick, the same order as Jensen. The aftercare was different this time as well, at their house they had a bathtub, big enough for all us to sit in comfortably, we were in their for about an hour, just happily floating on a cloud. I was very quickly becoming addicted to them, to being with them, talking to them, just knowing that I was in the same room as them.   
On the third night, we went to the club, like we had the other nights, we were talking with Jeff, when Misha came running over, he whispered something to Jared, motioning to the room upstairs, to which Jared responded with a curt nod and a whispered ‘thank you’. I was directed away from the conversation and led to the stairs that led to their private room.   
“Misha just informed me, two people, a man and a woman, are here, they are looking for you, and we believe that they are your parents. You don’t have to go up there, I can have them escorted out before you even see them, but its up to you.” Jared explained, his hand resting on my shoulder and looking deep into my eyes to look for any reactions.   
The other shoe had just dropped.   
“I want to see them; I need to know what Chad said to them.” I replied, masking any emotion that was trying to slip on to my face.   
He nodded, and led me up the stairs, Dani and Jen trailing behind us, remaining silent the whole way up. Before I opened the door, I took a deep breath, calming myself down, and reminding myself that Jare, Dani and Jen wouldn’t let anything happen to me. When I looked inside, I saw my entire childhood flash past my eyes, all the arguments, the forced church attendance and being made to read bible verses when I had misbehaved. They looked exactly the same as the last time I saw them, my mom still wore the giant crucifix around her neck and my dad still had a hardened scowl on his face. I expected them to look different, for them to have changed, but they didn’t, they were the same people I grew up with, the air was knocked out of my lungs at seeing them, freezing me in my place. My breathless gasp brought their attention to me, their eyes widening when they saw me, I guess it was the black fabric shorts and black corset bustier and Doc Marten boots I was wearing.   
“Ow my lord, what are you wearing?” My mother gasped, clutching her cross.   
“Clothes.” It was the only word that came to mind.   
“You cannot call those clothes, there is hardly any material, and your breasts look as though they ae going to burst out if you breath too deeply.”   
“Good, I have the look I was going for then.” I snarked, finding my voice and my defensive walls skyrocketed.   
“You used to care what people thought of you.” My dad snapped; his arms folded over his chest.  
“Yeah, well, I grew out of that. I am happy, so fuck whatever anyone else thinks, the people who I care about like me for me, so it really doesn’t matter.”   
“Your language is atrocious, you should be ashamed of yourself, you speak like that and dress like this in front of other people.”   
“We happen to like the way Rosie acts and dresses it makes she who she is.” Dani defended, her voice hard.   
“This is a family matter, so you should stay out of it.” My dad advised, his scowl now pointed at her.   
“They are my family and you will show them respect, this is their club, so show some fucking respect while you are here.”   
“Why are you here, Rosie? You don’t mix with people like this, they are sinners and dangerous.” My mom asked, her face soft and devastated at how far she thought I had fallen.   
“Then I guess I am a sinner as well, I like being here, I like being with them. I came here to talk with Jared about a week ago, I am doing an obscure sexual therapy course and Jared is helping me with my paper, along with Jensen and Danneel, since then I have spent every night with them.”   
“You have spent time with these people, in this den of iniquity? What happened to the little girl who used to sing church hymns and read the bible?”   
“I discovered the wonderful world of BDSM.”   
“You will admit you sin, so easily?” My dad asked.  
“I don’t sin, there is no sin in what I do, it’s the fact that people like you and mom look down your noses at people in the community, we don’t hurt anyone who isn’t consenting, so why do people who don’t understand this lifestyle keep butting their noses in where they don’t belong?”   
“People have to intervene otherwise you could be getting hurt, this is the work of the devil himself, this whole place stinks of sin and pre-marital sex, its wrong for a young lady to be here, Rosie.” Dad sighed.   
“Shut up, just shut the fuck up, for once in your lives, listen to me, listen to what I am trying to tell you.” I pleaded.  
“We know what you are trying to say, you are under his influence, we need to get you away from here and to the church, they will help you be pure again.”   
“Pure? Ha, I haven’t been pure since I was about fifteen or sixteen. There ain’t no amount of holy shit that can scrub that clean, plus I like it here, so even if it does make me un-pure or whatever, I am staying, I am staying with Jared, Jensen and Danneel.”   
“You will so blatantly admit to your sins in the presence of other?” My mother gasped.  
“I haven’t sinned, for fuck sake, do you people only hear what you want to hear, I am happy, why can’t you hear that?”   
“Because these people are telling you, you are happy, but you’re not, they are manipulating you and using you for your body, they only want you until they get what they want, stop being so naïve, Rosie.”   
“Oh my god, I’m going to lose my mind, they are not manipulating me or abusing me in any way, I am not naïve!”   
“Chad told us you were being here kept against your will, he thinks you are being sexually abused by these people.” Mom answered, still clutching her cross.   
“Well Chad is an asshole, who is obsessed with controlling me and keeping me away from things that make me happy.”   
“He is just making sure you are safe, you don’t see how dangerous it is here, especially for a young woman like yourself.” Dad stated.   
“He just wants to control, Rosie. You both are as bad as him, Rosie is a grown woman, and if she says she is happy and safe here, then you have to believe her, we aren’t abusing her, we don’t harm people here, everything that happens here is consensual. Chad is an obsessed asshole who no idea what really makes Rosie happy.” Jensen argued, his face flushing angrily.   
“Stay out of this, of course you would say that, who would admit to abusing someone to the face of their victim’s parents. We are taking our daughter home and purifying her from the horror you have done to her.” Dad argued, snapping at Jensen, making Dani glare harder at him.  
“Did you know I was attacked?” I asked out of the blue.  
“We knew.” Mom answered.  
“Then, where were you? Where were you when I needed my mom and dad to tell me it was going to be okay? Where were you when I was told I was never going to have children because of the beating? I cried myself to sleep for weeks after, where were you?” I cried, finally reaching the end of my tether with them.  
“We prayed for you, we kept in contact with Chad, we knew you were doing okay, and that god would help you.” Mom replied, attempting a small smile at me.  
“You prayed? You knew your daughter was in hospital with life changing injuries and you got down on your fucking knees and prayed? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jared raged, his brows drawn together in anger.   
“Mind your language with us, young man. Praying was the only way that we could do to help her.” My dad argued.  
Jared scoffed angrily, “Bullshit. I want you out of my club and I never want to see you near Rosie again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this, just having some fun with the characters, i hope its good and people are enjoying the strangeness that comes from my brain.


	15. Really, the police?

“As soon as Rosie is ready, we will leave.” Dad stated.  
“No, you are going to leave without me, I am staying here, so leave me alone and leave the club alone.”   
“The police will be called about this, you are kidnapping my daughter, you are holding her against her will.” Mom declared, while dad pushed her out the door.  
“Good luck with that.” Dani called after them.   
About half an hour later there was a knock at the private room door, when Jensen opened the door, Misha was standing there, looking extremely pissed off, and behind him were two stone faced police officers. I could not believe that my parents actually called the police on us.   
“Apparently they are here to do a welfare check on Rosie James.” Misha sighed.   
“Yeah, alright, come on in officers, Misha take the rest of the night off and go and find Tommy.” Jensen replied.   
A smile blossomed across his face at that, “Thanks, Jen.”   
When the officers had stepped inside and the door was shut, they turned to me and Dani, “Which of you is Rosie James?”  
“That would be me and as you can see, I am perfectly fine and not being held captive or being forced to do anything I don’t to do, my parents are delusional nutjobs.”   
“They are concerned that you are being sexually and physically abused by three people, named Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Danneel Ackles.”   
“Those are these three people here with me, I am fine being here with them, I am happy and safe here. I want to be here with them, I don’t want to be with my parents or my roommate, I want to stay here and be with them.”   
“We just need to check there are no signs of abuse or things within the home that could cause you future abuse or harm.”   
“You do realise that you’re in a BDSM club, anything that you find in one of the rooms here could be used or hurt people, but everything is consensual?” Jared explained, motioning to the playroom.   
“We will take that into account, but we need to look around, just to make sure, so Miss James, will you please show us to your bedroom?”   
I led them to Jared’s room, as that was where I slept when I stayed here, they didn’t need to know that it wasn’t always with Jared. They searched the room, finding a lot of rope, handcuffs, and other sex toys. Their faces got gradually redder and redder as they found more and more of the stuff that we had around the room. They continued to the playroom, opening the door, and stepping inside for literally thirty seconds and then announcing they found no signs of abuse or kidnapping, and they would leave us alone.   
“We are sorry for this.” One of the apologised.   
“Don’t worry about it, at least you are doing your job properly.” I replied, smiling at them.   
“We will contact your parents and inform them of our findings, you might want to phone that boyfriend of yours as well, he seems pretty convinced that you are in danger here.”   
“My boyfriend is there.” I pointed to Jared.   
“He gave his name as Chad Michael Murray.”   
“He is my ex roommate who was controlling and manipulative.”   
“Okay, we will speak to them about leaving you alone to live your life.”   
With that, they left, the room lapsed into silence, I couldn’t believe my parents had called the police on us, we didn’t do anything wrong, they just wanted to have that control back over me.  
“I think I need to have a chat with Chad.” Jared ground out.   
“No, if you do that, he will goad you into a violent reaction, he will get a rise out of you.” I stated, tuning to face him directly.  
“Someone needs to say something to him, and I’m not letting you anywhere near him after what he did to you.” He argued.  
“Maybe we should call him then, I don’t want you to go over there and he goads you and you end up in trouble because of me, then we both win.” I suggested.   
“Fine, we will call him and tell him to piss off, tomorrow morning, tonight lets just go downstairs and enjoy time with friends.” Jared countered.   
I nodded at him, allowing them to lead me back downstairs and back to our seats with Jeff and Amanda. For the rest of the evening I was distracted and angry, I refused to stray from Jared’s side, staying clutched to his hand and not leaving him for more than a few minutes than to go to the toilet, even then Dani came with me. I was now paranoid that Chad was watching me, or my parents were watching me, which was stupid because neither of them would step foot into the club without anyone noticing them. Misha was stood by the door with who I assume to be Tommy, he was relaxing, but every so often I could see him do a scan of the room, making sure everything was running smoothly and everyone who was there is meant to be there. An hour into being back on the floor, Jeff turned his attention directly on to me, “You alright there, Sweetheart?”   
I looked at Jared briefly, seeing him nod slightly, I replied, “I am okay, thank you. Just a little jumpy and paranoid.”   
“Something to do with that asshole roommate of yours?”   
“Yeah, he’s stirring up trouble, then he had   
to go and call my parents, who are extremely religious, so that happened.”   
“Sounds like a shit show.” He stated, scratching his greying beard, and holding Amanda’s thigh with the other hand.   
“Something like that.” I responded, hating how weak my voice sounded.   
“Well, I don’t know what his deal is, but he ain’t getting ya, not while you’re here.”   
“Yeah, I’m starting to get that.” I replied, sending Jared a shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little break because college work has been swamping me, i have one other chapter already written after this and then i am working on the next few while juggling college work with it, so it might be a while before i am updating regularly again.   
> I hope you are enjoying the story and the directions it is taking, if you have any ideas of something you would like to see happen, i am open to suggestions, it just may take a while for the chapters to be updated.


	16. A semi normal day

We ended the night in their private room, we were planning on staying the night here, it was just easier for us and after the night we had, had, we needed the sleep more than anything. That night I curled up in Jared’s arms, my head resting over his beating heart, idly tracing patterns on to the bicep of the arm around my waist, his other arm around my shoulders, stroking through my hair with his hand, calming the racing thoughts in my head. With seeing my parents today, hearing what they had to say, it was bringing up childhood memories that I would rather forget, but being here with Jare, Jen and Dani made it all easier to deal with, knowing they were going to be there for me. I sighed heavily, allowing my eyes to close and just listen to Jared’s breathing and heartbeat, allowing it to lull me into a light slumber. After about an hour of light dozing, I heard Jared’s breathing become deeper and the occasional snore realised from him, making me smile slightly and snuggle deeper into his warm arms and allowed myself to fall into the deepest sleep I had ever had.   
The next morning, I was awoken by Jared grumbling something underneath my head, it took me a second to realise that he was talking to someone, opening my eyes slightly I could see the door was open and there was a figure standing in the doorway.   
“Morning, sleeping beauty.” It was Jensen, god damn him and his up and at ‘em attitude this early in the morning.   
“You’re too happy at … half nine in the morning.” I grumbled, trying to burrow my head into Jared’s chest and escape Jen’s chipper mood.   
“Come on, up you both get, lets get going, we have stuff to today, Rosie, you have work at the bookstore in an hour, get up.”   
Shit, I had forgotten I had a shift today, I guess I had to go, I hadn’t been to work in about a week, using the excuse of working on my college work to get out of shifts, I felt bad, but I wanted to stay in bed with Jared and hang out with Jensen and Danneel all day. I sighed heavily and squeezed my eyes shut, I didn’t want to go to work, I loved my job, I really did, its just, dealing with people all day, its exhausting, way too exhausting for the two days I had just had. I scrabbled out the warmth of Jared’s arms and chest, stretching my back until it cracked and readjusted itself after being in the same position all night. I sluggishly moved myself to my suitcases, retrieved some clothes and then spent ten minutes combing my hair, which was tangled from the nights sleep, once it was smooth and went down to my shoulders, I pulled it back to a high ponytail, scrubbing my hands over my face, taking my toothbrush from the holder I started to scrub the nights taste from my mouth. I felt hands slip around my waist and hug me into a soft chest, I looked into the mirror after I had spit the toothpaste from my mouth, Dani winked at me in the mirror. I smiled at her and wiped my face on my cleaning cloth, I turned in her arms and kissed her good morning, when she released me from her arms I started to get dressed, simple blue jeans, a spaghetti strap top and then one of Jared’s oversized flannel’s on top to keep me warm, I was planning to wear my worn out Doc Martens. Leaving the bathroom I saw that Jensen had flopped on to the bed beside Jared and they were talking quietly, I went over and kissed Jared good morning and then did the same for Jensen, smiling at them both before heading out the living room.   
“You gotta go to work?” Jared guessed, leaning in the doorway of his room.  
“Yeah, I haven’t been in over a week, I don’t want my bosses to think that I am taking their generosity for granted when they allow me time off for college classes.” I replied, slipping into my boots, and lacing them up.  
“Sounds fair enough. We can give you a ride if you would like?” Jensen offered, lounging back on the couch next to me.  
“Yes please, it would take me about forty minutes to walk there from here.” I stated.  
“Alright then, let us get dressed and we can take ya.” Dani replied, motioning for Jensen to go and get dressed in their room.   
They were all only gone ten minutes before they came back, dressed casually in jeans and shirts. I was ushered out to the car. I made it to work in about ten minutes, I told them I finished work at 2:30pm, they said they had some work to do, so they would probably be finished by then and they would pick me up again. I thanked them and kissed them all on the cheek to say goodbye, I went into the bookstore to be greeted by my boss, Kassie, “Look who crawled out of her hole, you finally decided to show up.”   
“Sorry, its been a crazy few days, I promise to tell you about it, but right now, I know that you have some jobs to do for me.”   
“Yeah, you are on desk duty, just to annoy you a little.” She teased.   
I spent three hour on the desk, by 1:30pm I was fed up of people, they were particularly stupid today and particularly rude and impatient today as well. One customer had some in looking for a birthday present for her son, her teenage son, who apparently didn’t really like to read, but she was determined to get him to read more book; she thought that because I worked in a bookstore I knew about every type of book and what was best for each age group, and then proceeded to get angry with me when I couldn’t help her find anything because she wasn’t giving me anything to work with. When the last customer I was serving had left, I sent a look of pleading to Kassie, begging her to relive me of the torture of socialising with people.   
“Come on, help me stack some shelves and tell me about these crazy few days.” She called out, motioning to the new shipment of books next to her feet.   
I raced over to her and picked up some of the books in the box, “I met someone who is helping me with my college work and now I am dating him, I am also… friends with two of is friends now, they are really sweet.”   
“You don’t seem to certain about being their friends?”   
“It’s a complicated situation at the moment, don’t worry about it.”   
“So, are you happy with this mystery person?”   
“I am very happy with him.”   
For the last hour of my shift I spent talking to Kassie about the club and some of the stuff I had learnt while being there. I of course didn’t tell her everything, because she didn’t need to know everything, but she didn’t seem weirded out by the stuff I had been telling her, by the time my shift had ended she knew that my parents were back in town and she told me she would keep any eye out for me and let me know if she saw them around or if they came into the shop asking about me. Ten minutes before my shift ended, a familiar voice behind me piped up, “I’m looking for a very rare item, I believe you know where I might find said item.”   
It was Jared, I could tell by the honey smooth Texan accent.   
“I do believe I have found it. Hey.”   
“Hey”- he hugged me tightly- “How was your shift?”   
“Good thanks, how was your day?”   
“Alright, boring paperwork all day, but better now that we can go home and watch some movies.”   
I nodded happily, saying goodbye to Kassie, and briefly introducing her to Jared, we left the shop, Jensen and Dani were waiting in the car for us. I was instructed to sit in the back with Jensen while, Dani moved up front to sit with Jared, there was no use arguing, I had a feeling they had some form of plan they were initiating. We drove most of the way in silence, until we reached the street that they lived on.   
“When we get inside, I want both of you kneeling, naked, in the playroom, waiting for us.” Jared instructed, not looking back at us from the driver’s seat.


	17. Damn, interruptions!

We had been waiting naked and kneeling for ten minutes now, the only sound in the room was our breathing and the occasional shuffling of our knees on the hard wood floor when they started to ache and tire. Our eyes were lowered to the floor when we heard shoes clank against the wood of the floor, two sets of shoes came into view. A finger lifted my chin to meet Dani’s eyes, she smirked at me before sealing her lips over mine. The kiss was heavy and passionate, her tongue invaded my mouth, filling my senses with just her, her taste and her scent overwhelmed me. Her hand came to rest on the side of my neck, her thumb brushing against the base, reminding me that she was in charge of the situation, and for a short period of time, me as well. I sighed into the kiss, pouring all the stress and emotion from the last two days into it, passing all the control to her, to just allow me to relax. She pulled away, her breathing accelerated, pupils slightly blown, and lips parted and blush pink from the intense kiss we had shared. She pulled me to my feet silently, I caught a glimpse of Jensen on his knees with Jared’s cock down his throat, sucking like his life depended on it. I was pushed down on to the spanking bench, my wrists were strapped down by the leather cuffs at my ankles and wrists, my legs far enough apart for Dani to stand between them and have an unfiltered view of how turned on the kiss had made me. She trailed her hands over my defenceless ass, she fastened another leather strap around my waist, stopping me from arching or moving in the restraints. I heard her footsteps quieten as she walked away, a couple of seconds later she came back, her feet now bare and something in her hands. She allowed me to look at the thing in her hand, seeing it to be a leather tasselled whip.  
“This one can come quite sharp or be delivered quite softly. I will spank you ten times on each ass cheek, alternating between them, you will thank me upon completion of the twenty strokes.”   
“Yes, Ma’am.”   
By the fifth stroke on each cheek, my ass already was becoming tender and I was sure it already resembled a cherry in colour, tears were streaming down my face and I was blabbing inaudibly about god only knows what. I had never experienced anything like this, the sensation was so strange, but so exciting, some blows would land hard and fast, others would feel like a whisper against my red and abused skin. By the time the twentieth blow landed, I was floating on a cloud of ecstasy, Dani brought the whip round and had be kiss the handle, with a “Thank you, Ma’am.”   
“So very polite.” She hummed, wiping some of the tears from my eyes.   
She made quick work of getting me from the spanking bench, massaging my limbs from the position they had been held in for so long, making me smile giddily at her. She chuckled quietly at the blissed outlook on my face, before turning her back, keeping a hand in mine, and taking me over to where Jared had Jensen bent over the leather couch, he was using his leather belt to make Jen’s ass a rosy red colour, much like mine was now. Dani took a seat at the other end of the couch, she spread her legs, showing me, she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the skirt she wore, she motioned to the space between her legs for me to kneel down. Just as I was about to wrap my lips around her throbbing clit, her hands already tangled in my hair and pulling it from my face, the doorbell started ringing, loudly and repeatedly, like someone was just pushing it again and again. Dani and Jared looked at each with a raised eyebrow, they kissed me and Jensen softly and told us to get dressed, they stayed with us while we got dressed, gently easing us out of our submissive roles, so we wouldn’t experience a sub drop. The whole time we were getting dressed the doorbell kept ringing, when tugging my jeans up, I hissed at the feeling of denim on my sore ass, Jensen made the same sound when he pulled on his jeans as well.   
When we finally made it to the door, Jared told us to go and wait in the living room and if he could, he would handle it and we would go back to the playroom. Unfortunately, the world was trying to fuck me over and not even five minutes later, Jared came back through, face like thunder, with my parents, Chad and the two police officers trailing after them. Were they being fucking serious, I mean come on, I am fine, just leave me alone already?   
“These are the three that are keeping Rosie against her will.” Chad stated, motioning to Jare, Dee and Jen.   
“Fuck off! They aren’t keeping me against my will, I want to be here.” I defended, rolling my eyes at his childish pout.   
“Miss James, yesterday when we saw you, you failed to mention that there was another location that you all resided in, can you explain that to us, please?” One of the officers requested, trying to keep everyone calm in this annoying situation.   
“I didn’t think it would matter. I’m not being abused, I haven’t been kidnapped, I haven’t been manipulated in any way, there is no blackmail happening, so why does it matter where we are?”  
“It would of helped us close the case faster if you had been completely honest yesterday.” The other officer chimed in.   
“I was completely honest yesterday, just because we are in a different place, a different house, doesn’t mean that they suddenly become abusive and start beating me or abusing me, they are good people and they look after me and care about me, don’t you think I would have asked of help when they took me for my shift at work today and left me alone there?”   
“Miss James, we understand this is frustrating, but we needed all the information.”   
“You want all the information, okay then. Did Chad tell you he slapped me when I didn’t do as he said? Did he tell you that he wanted me to quit my college course because he was uncomfortable with it? Did he tell you that he came to the club and was verbally abusive to people within the club when they said I didn’t want to see him? Here’s the best one, did he tell you he tracked me, he put a tracker app on my phone so he would always know where I was? Did he tell you any of that, or just the parts he wanted you to hear?” I ranted, finally reaching my breaking point.   
There was a moment of stunned silence, Jared moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist in silent support of everything I had just said. The officers shared a look with each other and then looked to a nervous looking Chad, analysing his behaviour. When they concluded that what I had said was true, they looked to my parents, who had, surprisingly, been silent throughout the whole exchange.   
“Mr Murray, is this true, did you track Miss James?”   
“It was for her own safety, you’ve seen the club she was in, its wrong.” He protested weakly, looking to my parents for some sort of help.   
“That isn’t your call to make, our club is perfectly safe and consensual, Rosie is safe with us.” Jensen argued, from behind me, his voice tight and guarded.   
“We want to take our daughter home.” My dad demanded.   
“I am afraid that, that isn’t possible, there is no immediate threat to her life, she is over the age of eighteen, there is nothing legally we can do, this is a family dispute, I’m sorry, Mr and Mrs James, but your daughter seems to be safe here.”   
“She isn’t safe until we take her home. These people are damning her to spend eternity in hell.” Mom argued, clutching her cross, her eyes glazing over.   
“Oh, fuck off. You wouldn’t know how to be a caring parent if the answer was to bite you on the arse, stop with the act, you don’t care, you just want to control me. Plus, if I’m already going to hell, I am gonna enjoy the ride, and man, am I enjoying the ride so far.”   
Dani had to cough to cover her laugh at my last comment, Jared smirked down at me and Jen out right laughed at me, getting a jab in the ribs from Dee to shut him up.   
“We are sorry for the intrusion again, Miss James. I apologise to you three as well, Mr Padalecki, Mrs Ackles and Mr Ackles, this will be the last time you are bothered by us about this, I promise.”   
“Thank you, officer.” Jared replied, shaking his hand firmly.   
The officers nodded to us, then started herding my parents and Chad out of the house, not before Chad turned back and yelled, “This isn’t over, this isn’t the end. I am getting you out of here, Rosie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than i had intended on, the next couple of chapter will be shorter because i have some essays to write for college, but there will still be chapters uploaded.


	18. Let's just relax.

I rubbed a hand down my face, a headache beginning to form behind my left eye, Jared was watching me, seeing what I would do, I just hugged him, burying my face in his chest and sighing deeply when he wrapped his long arms around me.   
“We won’t continue in the playroom, you aren’t in the right mind frame right now.” Jared whispered in my ear.   
I nodded against his chest.   
“Do you guys mind if me and Jen carry on and go back to the playroom, or do you want us all here?” Dani asked, I realised the question was directly asked to me.  
“Of course, I don’t mind, you guys go and have fun.”   
They each kissed me on the forehead before making their way back to the playroom, I heard Dani tell Jensen to get on the spanking bench before the door shut behind them. I shifted slightly on my feet, making me wince and huff as my jeans pulled over my bruised and abused ass.   
“Come on, sweetheart, lets go upstairs and lie in bed and watch some movies, I’m sure we will find some cream to soothe your ass, I know Dani cane be brutal with her spankings.”   
“She’s spanked you?” I asked, shocked, allowing him to lead me to the stairs.  
“Don’t look so shocked, sweetheart, I told you that we all experimented together, Dani is the only person I feel comfortable submitting too, and she feels the same with me, Jensen doesn’t enjoy being dominate otherwise I would submit to him sometimes as well. But most of the time I am the dominant one and so is Dani and Jensen is our submissive within the scenes, but there are rare occasions when me and Dani will be in the scene as a submissive party to one and another.” He explained, taking me upstairs to his bedroom.   
He led me to sit on his bed, making me wince when pressure was put on the raw skin of my ass, chaffing against my jeans in an entirely strange way, it was painful, that I can’t disagree with, but it was also sending waved of pleasure through my entire body. Jared turned away for a second, grabbing something from his drawers and turning back to me, so I could now see it was one of his shirts, well, it was a shirt on him, a dress for me to be honest. He started to remove my clothing, until I was left in my sports bra and underwear, he slipped his shirt over my head and told me lie on my stomach on the bed. I sank into the soft pillows and comforter, the smell of clean washing and something uniquely Jared surrounded me, making me sigh happily, also taking the pressure off my ass was a relief. When Jared came out of his EnSuite, he had changed into some joggers, just joggers, and was holding a tube of soothing cream in his hand.   
“This will help to stop the pain when you sit down or put pressure on it, the bruising will be minimal, it will just fell like your whole ass is black and blue.” He explained, sitting beside my hip on the bed.   
I hummed in acknowledgement of what he had said to me, feeling him lift his shirt over my ass and moved my underwear up out of the way so he could get to all the red lines on my ass. The cream was cold, but I instantly felt the cream start to soothe the angry lines stretching across my skin. I sighed and pushed my face deeper into the pillow as Jared massaged more of the cream into my ass. Once he had finished he left again, presumably to wash his hands and put the cream back where he found it, to be honest though, I couldn’t be bothered to move even half an inch to see where he had gone, I was comfortable and content staying exactly where I was. He came back and chuckled when he saw I hadn’t even moved my face from being buried in his pillow, instead of saying anything, he rounded the bed and climbed in the other side, grabbing the TV remote and pressing the button so it would come up from the foot of the bed, fancy huh? I heard the mechanics of the bed moving and lifted my face just enough to see he was putting on a Marvel movie, probably one of the Avengers or Captain America films. I smiled and snuggled into his side, so I was still on my stomach but could watch the movie easily.   
“So, this grabs your attention? At least I know what to do if I need your attention, I will just play the Marvel theme song from my phone.” He teased, rubbing a hand up and down my back.  
“Not my fault, I love Marvel films, plus Sebastian Stan is a good motivation to look at.” I teased back.   
“Hey! If it will help, I will chop off my arm and replace it with a metal arm if it will make you more attracted to me?”   
“No thank you, I think it’s the hair anyway, you already have the hair. Plus, I am perfectly happy here with you and find you so attractive.”   
“Oh, so you have a thing for longer hair, alright then. I will keep that in mind.” He replied, ominously.   
“I am very intrigued by that tone.”   
“Just thinking about how I can eat you out and tickle your thighs with my hair to work you up even more.” He stated as if it was the most normal conversation in the world.  
My cheeks flushed the same colour my ass had turned earlier, making me hide my face in the side of his chest, making Jared chuckle at me and squeeze my waist in his hand. We settled in a silence, the film in the background, I was starting to get drowsy because of the heat Jared was emitting and the easy silence in the room.   
“Can I ask you something?” Jared asked out of the blue.  
“Of course, you can ask me anything.”   
“Why do you get so flustered when you are talking about your sex life or when one of us say something about what we want to do with you, but you listen to all of the kinks and scenes we have or have done, without even batting an eyelid or your face changing from how it now to cherry red?”   
“I was brought up being told that sex outside of marriage was wrong, and sex should be intimate between the people involved not for others to hear, its your choice to tell me the stuff you do, same with Dee and Jen, but I still have some of those ideas that my parents ingrained in my brain, its going to take a while for me to be completely comfortable talking about my sex life because I grew up not talking about it, everything that happened was just swept under the rug and ignored. I never had close friends, like you had with Dee and Jen where you can talk to them about everything, even your sex life, I am an only child and I don’t get along with my parents. I have gotten so used to not talking about it and ignoring it, it’s going to take time to get used o being open with you, Dee and Jen.”   
“That explains a lot, especially with meeting your parents yesterday as well. Just know that you will never be judged with us, you can literally tell us anything, we are here to help you understand this part of yourself and help you have fun with it. I can’t wait to get you back in the playroom, tomorrow though, the things I am gonna show you are going to blow your mind.”   
“I can’t wait.”   
“How’s your ass doing?” He asked, bushing his hand gently over the curve of my ass.   
“It’s alright, the cream really helped. I enjoyed it, I just wish my parents hadn’t been so insistent on getting me back and brought the police here to interrupt us. I had a feeling it was only just getting started as well.”   
“Probably, Dani likes to have longer scenes to really focus on everything and every part of your body. We probably won’t see her and Jensen for a couple of hours now, probably three with aftercare.”   
I grumbled, throwing one of my arms over his waist and one of my legs over his and getting comfortable because I was not planning on moving for a while, I don’t think Jared was planning on moving for a while either because he shuffled around and got comfortable as well, “Stupid parents, I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about then interrupting my sex life when I moved out, I guess not.”   
He chuckled at me and kissed the top of my head before looking back to the TV screen. His hand continued to rub up and down my back, making his shirt bunch just above my ass, so the bright red lines were visible to anyone who would walk into the room.


	19. Officially moving in.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I opened my eyes the covers were pulled over my waist and the TV had been turned down and some movie was playing, I probably knew which movie was on, my brain just wasn’t fully firing on all cylinders at the moment. I stretched out my legs and arms before huffing and settling back unto Jare’s warmth.   
“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” He chuckled, kissing my forehead.   
“What is it with you people and calling me sleeping beauty?”   
“Well, you like to sleep, you kinda die when you sleep you sleep that deeply and you’re beautiful, kinda fits, don’t ya think?”   
I made a humming noise to let him know I was processing the information he had given me. He rolled his eyes at me, probably wondering how I could be so tired all the time, to be honest, it was just a gift.   
“Dani text me about ten minutes ago, there scene has finished, and they have taken care of aftercare, so we can go downstairs and watch some TV with them if you would like?”  
“Huh, yeah, that sounds good, jus’ give me five minutes to wake up properly.”   
He hummed in acknowledgment and got out of bed, turning the TV off and setting it to go back down into the bed, taking all the heat with him. I grumbled as the cold air enveloped me, sending a shiver down my spine and goosebumps clambered up my skin. I scowled at the back of Jared’s head, trying to burn holes through his majestic hair, he turned around before I could succeed, I instantly changed my facial expression and smiled innocently at him.   
“Glaring at me? I’ll tan ya ass for ya.” He threatened lightly.   
“God, please not the ass, Dee already took it out on my ass.” I winced, standing up and working the kinks from my spine.   
“Stop with the attitude then, how is your ass by the way?”   
“Alright, its fine now, I can hardly feel any of the bruising on it.”   
“Good, seems the cream did its job of soothing the skin, there shouldn’t be that much bruising surrounding the area, and then lines should go in about two days, the soreness and tenderness will be gone by tomorrow morning because of the type of whip.” Jared explained, opening his bedroom door, and motioning me to go first.  
“Interesting and good to know.”   
“So, when are you planning to do the fourth interview for your college work?” He asked, beginning the descent down the stairs ahead of me.   
“Probably tomorrow, and then we can do the fifth and final one the next day if you want, then I can get everything typed up so you can all read through it?” I suggested, following him through to the living room.  
“Sounds good to me, you will have to check with tweedled-dee and tweedled-dumb on that as well though.” He chuckled, motioning to Dani and Jensen, who were sat on the couch.   
“Hey! Watch it.” Dani protested.   
Jared stuck his tongue at her in a childish display of defiance, and sat down on the couch, pulling me along with him until I was pressed against his side, his arm over my shoulders and his lips pressed to the top of my head briefly. It seemed that the top of my head was his favourite place to kiss me when we were relaxing, probably because of the height difference and that’s all he could see of me when we stood next to each other. We settled in for the night, ordering a pizza and putting on some movie that I don’t know the name of, it was good though, plus this down time with them all was nice after the last few days, just relaxing felt good, even though my ass still protested a little whenever I moved too much.   
“So, tomorrow I was thinking we could get the fourth interview out of the way?” I suggested, taking a bite of my pizza.   
“Yeah, sounds good to me, what’s the fourth interview surrounding?” Dani asked, blowing on her slice so the cheese didn’t scold her mouth.  
“Sounds good to me as well.” Jensen replied, a mouth full of pizza.  
“Its basically going to be talking about relationships within the community for you guys, so your marriage and with Jared, that sort of stuff.”   
“Sounds interesting to do.” Dani replied.   
I looked to Jared, realising he had be very quiet throughout the whole conversation, something very unlike him. He was silently eating his pizza slice, chewing on the crust while deep in thought about something that seemed to be troubling his mind.   
“Hey, you okay?”   
“Yeah, I’m peachy, just the last relationship I had within the community is kinda a sore subject.”   
“You can always opt out of this interview, I won’t mind, if it’s something you aren’t comfortable talking about.”   
“No, that’s okay, it just might take me a little longer to get the words out that’s all.”   
“I got time to wait.”   
He smiled at me with appreciation, pulling me into his side again and kissing my hairline, his lips warm and full on my cold skin. I finished my pizza and snuggled deeper into his embrace, sighing contently and allowing myself to relax and try and forget about the day I had had, ignore the fact that my parents were probably staying in my apartment, reminding me that I needed to go and collect the rets of my belongings at some point before Chad got into my room and wrecked it, because that is exactly what he would do to get back at me. I looked at the clock and saw it was only half five in the evening, I sighed in thought and tried to figure out if I had the energy to go and deal with him right now, I had two suitcases I could use, and Dani said I could borrow some of theirs if I needed them for when I moved in fully.   
“I need to go and get the rest of my belongings, I don’t trust Chad to not destroy my room anymore.” I announced, it all coming out in a rush as I stood up urgently.   
“Okay, if that’s something you feel you need to do now, we will come with you, just let me go and grab the suitcases from your room and I will grab a couple from mine as well and we will go.” Dee replied, standing up and heading for the stairs, as I paced around the living room, trying to figure out the best way to go about this whole thing.   
“Thank you.” I called out to her retreating figure.   
I continued to pace as I waited for Dani to come back down, Jared and Jensen were watching me with worried eyes, there expressions becoming more concerned the longer I paced and mumbled to myself, eventually Jensen got up and held me against his chest, stopping me from pacing anymore, now I was just mumbling against his chest about the best way to get around Chad without Jared killing him. Danneel came back about ten minutes later, although it felt like a lot longer, I was still in Jensen’s arms and mumbling about if Jared did kill Chad where we would hide the body so the police wouldn’t find him and send Jared to jail.   
The ride to my old apartment was silent, we had decided to go in the big SUV, as the suitcases wouldn’t all fit in the back of Jensen’s 1967 Chevy Impala, although he did promise me a ride in it one of the days. My knee was bouncing as we pulled up to the apartment blocks, my breath a little rapid, the fear of the unknown and not knowing if they would even be in settling deep into my bones. Jared and Jensen carried the suitcases as I led them up to my apartment, with shaking hands I unlocked the door, the TV was on, so someone was at home, or at least they had forgotten to turn the television off if they had gone out. I took a deep breath and walked into the apartment, Dani slid her hand into mine and gave it a squeeze of encouragement to carry on going through the apartment to my bedroom. I took one deep breath and charged forward, Dani’s hand still firmly held in mine, I ignored the protests from Chad and my parents and unlocked my bedroom door, once everyone I wanted inside was inside, I slammed the room behind me and locked it again. I leant my head against the door and blew out a breath I had held since charging forward to my room, I turned around and saw that Jared and Jensen had opened the suitcases and had laid them out on my bed so we could fill them easier. I stayed silent and started pulling my books from the shelves and laying them into the largest suitcase as they were what I had the most of, Dani started pulling clothes from my drawers and folding them into the suitcase near to her, while Jared started to load any photos and miscellaneous things into the smallest suitcase, Jensen started to load my shoes and bags into the suitcase at the end of the bed stacking them and then forcing it shut with the amount of things int here. Once my bookshelves were emptied I looked around my room, seeing all the drawers and shelves emptied, nothing on the walls, all my photos taken down and packed away, this room was no longer mine, it was just a room I had lived in for years, even though for most of that time I had wanted to get out and be on my own, now I was finally out. Zipping the final suitcase, I sighed in relief, a weight being lifted my shoulders. Lifting the suitcase from the bed with a groan I unlocked door and turned to them, “Lets go home.”   
They beamed at me and lifted the suitcases they had packed, “Want me to have that one and you can have this one?” Jared suggested.   
I nodded solemnly and took the smaller one from him and gave him the large heavy one filled with my books. As we stepped out of the room, being greeted with the stony faces of my parents and the angry face of Chad.   
“You aren’t leaving.” Chad stated, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but important for the plot, the next couple of chapters are gonna be longer and filled with angst, plot and some up coming smut.


	20. You're an idiot, Mr Padalecki.

“I am going home with Jared, Jensen and Danneel, I live with them now, so move out of my way, I don’t want to fight anymore.” I stated, fed up of him and his bullshit already.   
“Your home is here, with me, where you are safe and away from their manipulation.” Chad argued.   
“This was never my home, you slowly manipulated me for years to get what you wanted, you played with my emotions, made me feel like I was going crazy and then when I disagree with you one time, you lash out and slap me across the face. What kind of man does that, Chad? You were never my friend, you were just looking for someone to control, I was just the convenient person for you to control.” I ranted, I could feel everyone’s eyes on me as my voice continued to get louder and louder as I spoke.   
“I was trying to keep you safe, and you go and throw it back in my face by fucking him!,” Gesturing wildly at Jared, “Look, you may think that you know what is best for you, but you don’t, so please come back here and me and your parents will help you get back on track, quit that awful college course and get some help.”   
“I don’t need any help, there is nothing wrong me, there is nothing wrong with being in a BDSM relationship or enjoying BDSM in general. So, stop trying to ‘save me’, because I don’t need saving, especially not by you, I would go home with my parents before I ever came back here with you, which also is never happening. So, shall we say I will move back where when hell freezes over, or when the devil dies? Which is more convenient for you?”   
“You have no idea the mistake you are making, do you really think these people care about you, like I do? They are the ones that are manipulating you, please, wake up and see that they are only using you for sex, they just want sex and then they will fuck you off and you will be hurt again, and you will come running home, to me, again. Either way I win, it’s just the question of whether you want your heart broken again in the process? Rosie, come on, use your brain here, you are so smart, and you are wasting it by doing this college project thing and allowing them to fill your head with all these lies, you are hurting yourself.”  
“No, not this time. Even if things do go tits up, which I don’t think they will, I will live on the streets before I ever come running back to you. Now, I am going home, move out of my way.”   
“No, I won’t let you do this to yourself.”   
“Move out the way, asshole. Rosie is coming home with us, where she is safe from you.” Jared snapped, glaring dangerously at Chad, daring him to do something.   
“Will you just shut the fuck up, man? This has nothing to do with you, alright, so stay out of it an’ go back to your freakish club alright.”   
Jared dropped the suitcase he was holding and advanced on Chad, a dangerous look on his face that made me step back and grab Dani’s hand again. Jensen dropped his suitcase as well, and took a half a step forward, getting ready to pull Jared away if he needed to, Dani squeezed my hand and offered me a small uncertain smile, I could tell she didn’t know what to do either. Jared was shouting at Chad, calling him every name under the sun; ‘fucking asshole, annoying obsessive prick, stalking bastard,’ he was really going for it, his voice getting deeper and deeper as he got angrier and angrier, honestly, if I wasn’t really worried, I would be really turned on by his voice. Jensen now had his hand on Jared’s arm to stop him from moving any closer, my dad was holding Chad much the same, trying to prevent an all out fight between the two.   
“Alright boys, put your dicks away and zip it up, Jared, it’s time to go home.” Dani ordered, narrowing her eyes at him so he knew she wasn’t playing around.   
“I am not leaving until he promises to stop this ridiculous obsessive behaviour with Rosie, its not right an’ I am getting worried about what he might do to Rosie.” Jared fumed, his chest heaving from the force of the shouting he had just being doing.   
“You know that won’t happen without you beating it out of him, okay? So, stop, lets go home, look at Rosie and tell me she doesn’t want to go home.”   
His gazed flicked to me, the hardened expression falling and turning soft when he saw the wide-eyed look on my face and my hand gripping Dani’s tightly. He shrugged Jensen’s hand off and stalked over to me, opening his arms for me, and hugging me tightly when I threw myself at him. He kissed the top of my head, glaring at Chad once more over my head, he let me go and collected the suitcase he had dropped.   
We made it out the apartment without any bloodshed, Jared was clearly still wanting to go back and kill him, but he didn’t, thankfully, I don’t think I could visit him in prison every day. The car ride back was silent, just our breathing and the hum of the engine filled the stifling silence, it was starting to all be too much, the silence was making me have time to think, was Jared angry at me for anything, because he hadn’t really looked at me since we left the building? I instead started to focus on the sound of the suitcases moving together in the boot, the fabric sliding together and the zips catching, it made the car ride less anxiety inducing if I could focus on something other than my own stupid thoughts. When we did pull up to the house, Jared was the first out, he threw open the boot and started pulling out the suitcases, putting them on the floor so we could take them in, still he wouldn’t look at any of us in the face, I don’t understand what I did wrong.   
They helped me take all the suitcases up to my room and then Jared disappeared into his room, shutting the door with a thud behind him, I winced at the sound and started to pull some of my clothing from the suitcase, ignoring the worried looks Jensen and Danneel were sending me and then looking out into the hall way to see if Jared was gonna come back in or not. He didn’t. I spend the next three hours putting stuff in its new home, I didn’t finish but it took my mind off everything for a little while, when I looked at my phone I could see that it was now 9:45pm, and Jared was still in his room and hadn’t come back out. Dee and Jen had gone back downstairs when they realised, I wasn’t gonna talk to them until I had spoken to Jared, and at that moment I wanted a distraction. Using all the courage I had in me, I walked outside my room and knocked on Jared’s door, holding my breath until I heard a weak, “Come in.”   
I opened the door to find Jared lying on his bed, his back facing the door and me, his shoulders were hunched in on themselves and he was clutching his pillow. I swallowed every gut instinct that told me to leave him alone and went and sat on the bed beside him, he had removed his shirt when he had come in here and I placed my hand on the warm flesh of his upper back. He didn’t move away or shrug me off, so I guess that was always a good sign, but he also didn’t look at me, he just stayed on his side facing away from me, I could tell by his breathing that he hadn’t fallen asleep, he knew I was here and I was gonna stay here until he spoke to me or at least acknowledge that I existed to him.   
“Jare, please look at me.” I whispered, moving my thumb over his skin.   
“I can’t.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because when I look at you, all I see is that wide-eyed expression you had back at the apartment, Rosie, you looked scared of me. I never wanted you to be scared of me.”   
“You’re a real idiot you know that, Jared Padalecki,” that got him to turn over and look at me with a startled expression,” I wasn’t scared you idiot, I was worried about you, I didn’t want you to get hurt while defending me, I was a little nervous because someone had never got that angry while defending me, most people have never defended me before, so to see you that angry when you are normally the docile one, it was a shock and I was worried you would be hurt or that you would get into trouble for fighting Chad.”   
“You’re not scared of me?”   
“No, I am not scared of you. I am thankful for you, you stood up for, not just today but since we met, and I have never properly thanked you for that, its going to take some getting used to people caring about me this much, but I will get there. Plus, if you had scared me, I wouldn’t be here with you now, I would be in my room avoiding you like the plague.”   
“Maybe I am an idiot, I never thought of that.”   
“You’re a wonderful idiot, who I care about a great deal.”   
“It’s a good job I care about you a great deal as well then, isn’t it?” He teased, rolling fully on to his back and pulling me down to lie on his chest.   
“Thank you, for everything.”   
“You don’t have to thank me for being a decent human, the more I learn about your past the more I want to cave someone’s head in, you have been treated unfairly your whole life, I promise you that will change now, it changed from the moment I met you, I knew I wanted you to be in my life, you will always have someone fighting in your corner from now on. And I know for a fact, that Dee and Jen are gonna be fighting in your corner as well, every step of the way, darling.”   
“Darling? That’s a new one.” I teased, overwhelmed by the heartfelt confession he had just given me.  
“Well, you don’t seem like the kinda girl to like being called princess.”   
“Fair point and great observation, I don’t know why either, I just don’t like being called princess.”   
“Noted. Rosie, will you stay with me tonight, sleep in here with me?” He sounded nervous, like I would ever say no to sleeping next to him.  
“Of course, I will, plus, its not like it doesn’t benefit me, you are like a giant heated blanket.” I teased.  
“Are you using me for my warmth?” He gasped with mock horror and hurt.   
“Damn it, you figured out my plan.”   
He kissed me long and hard, before whispering goodnight against my lips and laying his head back down to the pillow. It didn’t take long for me to be lulled to sleep by his breathing, and the warmth radiating from him was nice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to start getting longer now, i have no assignments for college so i am writing more.   
> Thank you for all the support, it means a lot.


	21. Time to talk, again!

When I woke up the next morning I had hair all over my face, I was sweating and I am pretty sure I was no longer in bed with Jared, but a warthog with a cold, I had never heard someone snore as loud as Jared was at that moment. Weighing my options, while glaring at him through my hair, I thought the best idea would be to gently wake him up, be nice about it and then he wont be grumpy and I can tell him that he snores like a warthog with a cold. For ten minutes I tried to wake him up, I shook his shoulder, I poked him, I called his name, I even started kissing all over his face, nothing was waking this man up, in the end I gave up and just smashed him in the face with the pillow I had been using, effectively stopping the snoring and waking him up all in one hit. Unfortunately, that made for a very grumpy Jared.   
“Wha-what’s wrong with you?” He grumbled, closing his eyes, and rolling on to his side, facing me.   
“You snore like a warthog with a cold, that’s what’s wrong with me, I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes, this was my last option. Well, actually my last option was going to be rolling you out of bed, but I didn’t think I was going to be strong enough to do that.”   
“You are mean. I was having a good sleep.”   
“It is nearly eleven in the morning, the morning is nearly over, and we are still in bed, and I have work to do, so get your ass up please.”   
“You are cruel and vindictive, who deprives a man of sleep when he needs it?”   
“Me. Now, come on, I have a lot of questions to get through today.”   
He grumbled something under his breath about me being too chipper at this time in the morning, but did eventually roll out of bed with a grunt, stretching his back when he stood, allowing me to appreciate the muscles rippling under his skin, making me bite my lip as I ogled his form. He mumbled to himself the whole way to the bathroom, combing his fingers through his unruly hair, trying to pat it down and away from his face as much as possible. When he came out of the bathroom, he looked much more awake, his hair was laying flat and his eyes were now fully open. Once he reached the bed he lent down and kissed me on the forehead and smiled softly at me.   
“Good morning, little hell bat.”   
“Hey! What happened to darling?” I pouted.   
“That was before you smacked me in the face with a pillow to wake me up.”   
I pouted at him with more intensity, trying to imitate his puppy eyes, but apparently failing because he just smiled harder at me.   
“Only I hold the power of the puppy eyes, little hell bat.”   
“You are being mean now.” I stated, still pouting, sticking my bottom lip out even more.  
“Your still very cute.” He countered, tilting his head to one side, and smiling at me, deploying the power of the dimples.   
I couldn’t hold the pout any longer, I started smiling at the adorable smile on his face, he looked like a kid who had just been told that he could have ice cream after dinner. He pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards the bathroom, “Brush ya teeth and we can go and answer all your many questions.”   
“Yes, sir.” I teased, winking at him over my shoulder with a teasing smile.   
I heard him groan and curse me under his breath, making me laugh and shut the door behind me. I excited the bathroom about five minutes later, having brushed my teeth, hair and gone to the toilet, I found Jared sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone, I don’t even think that he noticed that I had come back into the room.   
“Hey, ready to head downstairs?”   
“Yeah, you gotta get your stuff from your room?” He put his phone into his sweatpants and smiled at me.  
“Yeah, you can go ahead, I will meet you down there, if ya want?”   
“I will help you carry them down, I am pretty sure that the three folders all weigh the same as you put together.” He joked.   
We headed to my bedroom, collected the folders and my notebooks, which to be honest, I was quite pleased to not have to carry them downstairs, I was always worried I was gonna fall down the stairs. It was an irrational fear I had had since I fell down the stairs when I was ten years old, it bloody hurt, and I was always nervous around staircases since then. Jared placed my folders on to the coffee table and disappeared into the kitchen without even saying good morning to Jensen and Danneel.   
“He’s gone in search of coffee.” Jensen explained.   
“Ahh, makes sense, I did wake him up by smacking him in the face with a pillow.”   
“How did that go for ya?” Dee asked, raising an eyebrow as I sat down next to her.   
“Fine, he only grumbled for a moment and then rolled over to face me, he pouted a little and then got up.”   
Jared came back through, juggling four mugs of coffee in his giant hands, he set three of them on the table and took two long gulps from his mug, humming quietly as the warmth hit his throat and awakened his sleepy mind.   
“Okay, before Jared has an orgasm over his coffee, do you want to start?” Jensen teased.   
“Of course, don’t want him making a mess on the couch.” I replied, smiling at Jared cheekily and reaching for my notebook, and the three folders were placed next to me on the couch.   
“If I remember right it was you who made a mess on the couch a few days ago.” He mumbled into his mug.   
I rolled my eyes at him, opening my notebook and leaning forward and sipping at my coffee before looking back to them, my pen tapping on the paper in front of me.   
“So, today I will be asking you about relationships you have experienced in the BDSM and SM community, these first two questions are set and I will ask you all the same, however after that all questions will be based on what you have told me in answer to those. Does that sound alright?”   
“Fine by me.” Dani replied.   
“All good.” Jen replied.   
“Yeah, okay, I trust you.” Jare stated.   
“Okay, so the first question is pretty standard, can you just tell me about your first long term committed relationship within the community?”   
“I can go first, well I married mine. Me and Dani got married at nineteen, we had already been together for five years by then, and it just fit for us, you know the story of how we discovered BDSM and Dani was amazing the whole time we were figuring out everything and she really helped me with that and understanding what I specifically wanted even when I couldn’t find the words to express what I wanted. Both Jared and Dani have been a constant support for me and have been my rocks when things have gotten tough and I have wanted to give up, they haven’t let me and I know I can always fall back on them for anything, and that feeling is started to happen with you now as well.” Jensen explained, smiling at Dani sweetly.   
“Well, mines pretty easy as well, we have been married for four nearly five years, we have been with each other through pretty much everything, we went through all our awkward teen years together and we have grown up together. I fell completely in love with Jensen from such a young age, I could never imagine my life without him or Jared for that fact, I am so reliant on both of them, sometimes I don’t even realise it, but I can’t imagine my life without them, and now, I am starting to find it hard imagining my life without you. I never thought I would find someone, let alone two people, now three, who understand me so completely, and I am not afraid to be myself with them, I can talk to them about anything. So, I am pretty lucky, and I don’t take that for granted because I know some people never even get one partner who they feel so strongly about.” Dani revealed, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she spoke about us all.   
“Mine isn’t so happy. The girlfriend I had when we were figuring it all out left pretty soon after I asked her about what she thought of it all, she didn’t feel comfortable with it, so we broke up. Then, I was with Jen and Dani for the next two to three years only, we never said or have never said we are in a polygamous relationship, but we all kind of take it as we are, its just something we enjoy being a part of and we don’t feel the need to label it at all. In staying that I had a long term collared submissive who was also my girlfriend from when I was eighteen to twenty, I have mentioned her before, it wasn’t a good relationship, we weren’t compatible, but I believed I loved her so we stayed together. She wanted and needed more pain than I will ever feel comfortable giving someone, I am pretty open minded about this stuff, but she was- she just needed something I couldn’t give her. She held a lot of secrets from me, she was seeing another dominant being my back to get the pain she needed and it was causing a strain on our relationship and the relationship I had with Jensen and Danneel because they were trying to warn me and I was refusing to listen to them.” Jared revealed, sipping on his coffee occasionally.   
“Thank you for sharing that with me, all of you. So, the second question is about your relationship, now I know you have technically answered this, but as there is three of you, do you label your relationship as polyamorous and if not why?”   
“I know for me, I don’t label it to other people as being poly because people don’t need to know, in my head we are in a relationship, I know it is the same for Jared and Jensen, so why label it for other people when they have nothing to do with it. When its just us together, we know we are together, we know we love each other, other people don’t need to know the ins and outs of our relationship.” Dani replied.   
“Yeah, I totally agree, here now, I will say we are a poly relationship, with you included in that with us, but to others we don’t need to label that for other people, we know how we feel about each other, our closest friends at the club know how we feel about each other, its no one else business.” Jared replied.   
“I completely agree with Jare and Dani, we are a unit, that I hope you feel involved in by now, because you ain’t getting rid of us now that you are here.” Jensen teased, smiling so hard his eyes crinkled up at the sides.   
“I do feel involved, I have never felt so good about something. So, the next couple of questions are ones that I have created from the answers I have just given, in saying that does any of your family know about your relationship, that meaning the three of you in a relationship?”   
“I think mine have some suspicions about how close we all are, but we haven’t told them out right, my brother and sister are also the same, they know we are more than friends, but they don’t know about us from us, does that make sense?” Jensen stated.  
I nodded and scribbled down my notes before the others started speaking.   
“Mine have no idea about it, I don’t even think they have suspicions, my brother is a bit dense, so I think he knows something is happening but is choosing to ignore it.” Dani replied.   
“My mom and dad are extremely dense about stuff, so they are ignoring everything about our relationship, they have suspicions, but as long as I am happy then they don’t really care what I am doing, as long as no one gets hurt. My brother and sister are nosy, so they are trying to figure things out, but they don’t know anything for sure.” Jared answered.   
“Okay, I think I have got everything for this interview, thanks.” I stated, scribbling down the last point and closing my notebook with a soft thud.   
“Haven’t you got to file them all in the folders?” Dani asked.  
“I will do that later, right now I can’t feel my hand properly, so I am taking a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, this was a long one, haha, that's what she said. sorry, its been a long week at college so i thought i would sit today and write an extra long chapter, so here you go. hope you enjoyed it and the next couple of chapters there will be up coming smut and they will be about this length, however i am going back to college full time after this lockdown ends next week, so i might not update as often, but chapters will continue to come out.


	22. A good fuck never hurt anyway (PART 1!)

“Do you want an ice pack, because I am pretty sure I saw smoke coming off ya pen when you were writing?” Jared teased, leaning back into the couch cushions, and smiling at me.   
“I will be fine, thank you, you should see me on finals week, my keyboard hates me.” I laughed.   
He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled quietly, a rumbling notice deep in his chest. I smiled sweetly at him, moving over so I could rest my head on his shoulder comfortably, sighing in content when he pulled me closer, so I was practically in his lap. He kept stroking his hand up and down my back, making his shirt, that I was wearing, ride up a little around my hips, meaning that I was effectively flashing Jen and Dani. Instead of lingering on that detail I pushed my head further into Jared, making it so that I was now resting my chin by his collarbone and my forehead was leaning against his neck. He turned his head to kiss my hairline, letting his lips linger slightly, “Why don’t you go and sit on my bed, no clothes, darling.”   
I nodded quickly, standing, and moving to the stairs, not looking back and just making my way to Jared’s bedroom, I stripped my clothes from my body and folded them on the ottoman at the end of his bed and sat on his bed. My head was lowered, and my hands were clasped in front of me in my lap. I heard someone coming up the stairs, the footsteps were too heavy to belong to Dani, so it had to be Jen or Jare. When the shadow came across the carpet, I knew it was Jared, his height and broad shoulders created an unmistakable shadow and presence in any room he came into.   
“This morning as I was brushing my teeth, I realised something. We have never had a scene to ourselves, you have been my submissive for I would like to say eight or nine days at this point, I do believe it is time we are alone together for one of our scenes, do you agree, darling?” His voice had dropped by two octaves, making it rough and dripping with dominance.   
“Yes, Sir.” I replied, licking my lips, and keeping my eyes downcast.   
“Good girl.” He hummed, coming closer into my field of view.   
He used his index finger to tilt my head up, but I kept my eyes down until he gave me permission to look up at him. He uses his strong fingers to push back the hair that had fallen into my face, using his hands to keep it away from my face as he looked at me closely.   
“When we spoke a few days ago about things you were willing to try, there was one thing I did forget to ask you. How do you feel about anal play, obviously not just going to straight to sex because that would cause unnecessary pain for you, but starting with butt plugs?”   
“I would be willing to try it, Sir.”   
“Good girl.” He smirked.   
He pushed me down on to the bed, so my legs were dangling down the side and spread slightly, he told me to stay where I was until he came back, or he would add more lines to my ass. It felt like he was gone for hours, just me and my breathing, but in reality it had been about three minutes, when he did come back, he had lost the sweatpants and was just in his black boxers, a very nice sight for me. In his hands he held three items, well, if you wanna get technical, it was four, but he had a small butt plug with a blue jewel on the flared end, a tube of lube, a thin blue vibrator and two lengths of rope. He wasn’t kidding when he said he had a real kink for rope work.   
“Lay at the pillows, darling, legs spread and upper back against the headboard.”   
I moved into the position quickly, my neck was bent a little awkwardly with how I was sitting, but I knew I would be alright in the long run. He reached over my head and pulled two rings from the back of the headboard, at least a shoulders width apart, well Jared’s shoulders width apart, and held on by leather straps, which looked to be adjustable. He worked the rope lengths through the rings and tied the securely before picking up my right wrist and pulling my arm to the position he wanted it at, my arm was completely stretched out with a slight bend at the elbow so it wouldn’t get too uncomfortable for me to hold for long periods of time. The rope was encircled around my wrist and then intricately worked in knots and loops up to my elbow, so there was little room for movement, he then lopped it back down my forearm and secured it back to the loop on the headboard. The same was repeated for my left arm; he stayed silent throughout the whole process.  
“Colour?” He demanded.   
“Green, Sir.”   
He nodded briefly and then slipped down my body, until he was kneeing between my spread legs, his strong hands keeping my thighs spread as he wanted them.   
“Hum, do you think I should tie your legs down as well, darling?”   
“Whatever you think best, Sir.” That seemed like the safest response.   
He smirked at me and left again, coming back a few moments later with another two lengths of rope. He set them on the bed by my right hip and then flicked two more rings from either side of the bed, near the foot of the bed, but not quite, he adjusted the leather straps of the loops were higher up the bed, because I was god damn short. As he leant over to retrieve the loop from the left side, he nibbled at the inside of my thigh and my hip, just because he could. My ankles were encircled like my wrists and then the rope was knotted and looped up to my knee, then back down the loop on the bed frame, keeping me firmly in place, completely at Jared’s mercy.   
“Colour?”   
“Green, Sir.”   
He sent me a dark smirk, his dimple on the left side of his face making an appearance, sending a shiver down the length of my spine at the implications he had promised earlier. He continued to kneel between my spread thighs, now fitting perfectly in the spread of them. He massaged his hands up my inner thighs, stopping just before where I wanted him to touch me, I groaned quietly, tugging on my arm restraints a little.   
“Have you ever been fucked with something pressing inside your ass?”   
I shook my head rapidly, focusing completely on his hands on my thighs, resulting in a sharp blow landing on my inner thigh, close enough to my pussy for me to feel the gust of air from his hand.   
“Use your words.” He demanded.   
“No, sir.”   
He hummed in his throat, a deep vibrating sound, he kept squeezing the meat of my thighs in his hands as he watched my reactions, taking note of how I was pulling at the restraints a little and trying to wiggle my hips down so he would touch me. When he removed his hands I started to pout slightly, to which I received a soft blow to my inner thigh again, only adding to the fire that had ignited in my stomach and between my thighs when he had told me to come upstairs. Still kneeling between my thighs, he lent over me, blanketing my body with his, and dominated my mouth with his, his tongue invading my mouth and his scent invading my brain, I was completely and utterly at his mercy. One of his hands went down my neck and grabbed my left breast, squeezing harshly before tugging at my nipple violently, making me moan into his mouth and try and push into his hand more, to which I had no luck. He chuckled against my lips at my attempts to move against him, he palmed harder at my breast, every so often pulling at my nipple with his thumb and fore finger. He started to nip and lick down my jaw, biting down slightly at my collarbones, small red marks were appearing on my skin, but I knew they would be gone by morning and no one would know anything of what happened in here. Jared reached over to the nightstand, where he had left the butt plug, lube, and vibrator, he pulled the lube back to him and kept kissing down my body until he reached my hips. He settled lower into the bed, his face level with my pussy, the ropes spreading my legs giving him an unobscured view of everything. He squirted some lube on to his fore and middle finger, before looking up at me, “You are gonna have to relax for me, darling. Its gonna feel a little strange at first, just don’t clench down.”   
I nodded and leant my head back against the soft pillows, closing my eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths to calm my rapidly falling chest. I felt his fore finger nudge at the tight ring of muscle, an odd but not unpleasant sensation, the lube was cold and slippery on his fingers, making my skin wet and hole glisten slightly. He slowly began to push past the first ring of muscle, he stopped when he got to the first knuckle and allowed me to adjust to the intrusion, when he knew I was okay with the pressure, he pushed in to the second knuckle, his one finger felt massive inside of me. He finally pushed his finger all the way in, stopping all movement when he was down to the last knuckle, allowing me to adjust fully, before slipping back out the second knuckle and then thrusting back in again. He set a steady pace for a couple of minutes, making me moan quietly, when my moans got louder he pulled his finger out so only the tip was left in, he then started to nudge his middle finger in, making a burst of uncomfortable pressure go up my spine, I locked up momentarily and then relaxed again when he kissed along my thigh, he continued to nudge in until the two digits were buried inside of me to the first knuckle, he stopped again and allowed me to adjust to the new feeling, when I clenched around his fingers to see how it felt he pushed in to the second knuckle. I locked up again as the largest part of his fingers slipped inside of me, making him holt abruptly and look up at me in concern.   
“Rosie, talk to me, darling.”   
“Yellow, just slow down a little, please, sir.”   
“Of course, keep breathing for me, okay? Do you want me to pull my fingers out and we do something else?”   
“No, I will be okay, I just need a minute, your fingers are really thick.” I breathed, the pressure and slight pain receding to just a dull throb every so often.   
I breathed for a couple of minutes, allowing my body to relax and get comfortable with the new feeling, my body had fully adjusted at this point, my hole fluttering around his finger every so often.   
“You can move again, sir.”   
He slowly started to thrust his fingers gently, opening me up slowly so he would hurt me again. He slowly worked the rest of his two fingers into me, making me moan loudly and try and buck into his hand, damn ropes! He smirked at my attempts to move against him, he kept a lazy pace with his fingers, kissing and nibbling at my inner thighs occasionally, ignoring the wetness right in front of his face, even though I could feel his breath against me. For the next, what felt like hours, five minutes, he continued to thrust his finger into me, picking up his pace and starting to scissor them every so often to stretch me even more, so the plug would fit in comfortably. He knelt up, keeping his fingers deep inside me and lent over to retrieve the plug from the nightstand. Once he was settled between my legs again he started to gently work his fingers out, stretching them out a little to open me up even more, when he had fully removed his finger he blew air on to my lube slick hole, making my body want to arch and hole flutter around nothing, I soon felt the end of the plug pushing at my rim, making the tight ring of muscle stretch and then swallow in the plug, inch by inch. The plug was probably only about four inches long and two inches wide, but right in that moment, it felt massive and it filled me up in the most delicious ways possible. I felt the plug fully settle inside of me, the cold base pressing against my heated skin, my whole body was on fire with the need to move, but because of the ropes, the only thing I could do was curl my toes and make a fist.   
“You look so pretty like this, Darling. Blue jewel glistening in your stretched ass, your inner thighs slightly red from my lips and teeth, your chest heaving, and eyes lust blown, we haven’t even started properly, and you look thoroughly fucked out.” Jared teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i got carried away with this one, so, its now a two part chapter otherwise it would have been a five thousand work chapter.


End file.
